Talky Thingys 7 Years Old
by LovelySpaceyGirl
Summary: It's been three years since our last TT for the group of Japan has arrived! But now that they're gone, will peace and serenity start to unravel? Yes, I'm still doing these with Ki No Hitan.
1. TT 1

**HELLO PEOPLE! Okay so here's the thing in this one three years have gone by, and in those three years the group from Japan was livin with em. So if you do the math from the last one, they are now seven years old. LOVE YA ALL!....not really. Remember, me and Ki No Hitan both are doing these! Mine is from the group in America, the others she does in Japan. **

Magma: *yawns and looks around to see Sakura and the rest were gone* *sighs*

Jubilee: *rubs eyes* what's wrong?

Magma: They've beenz herez for three yearz…I guesh I can't get used to itz yet…

Galaxina: Neither can I…I already miss Sakura…

Jubilee: At least we still got each other.

Rogue: *sighs* things won't be quite the same as just a week ago now will it?

Magma: Probablyz not…

Galaxina: C'mon, let's get today over with.

*the girls walk outside where Iceman hugs Magma*

Magma: What's wrongz?

Iceman: Nothing, just remembering the night three years ago when you had a nightmare, so I thought I should hug you to keep them away.

Magma: Hehez well thank you! ^^

Iceman: No problemo.

Nightcrawler: *walks out in his human form* Ah, I feel ready for school!

Jubilee: You found the pop didn't you?

Nightcrawler:……maaaaybe…

Jubilee: We hid those for a reason ya know!

Nightcrawler: I'm sorry, I just can't resist it!

Jean Grey: Guy's we're gonna be late for school…now hurry up!

*Every one picks up their backpacks and leaves*


	2. TT 2

Teacher: Alright kids, today we're going to learn how to make a pinch pot! Now make a ball out of your clay and then stick your thumb in the middle of it.

*Iceman and Magma makes balls of clay then sticks their thumbs in it*

*Magma's melts*

Magma: Oops…

Iceman: *laughs* you should be careful. Clay melting on contact but not in a kiln of 250˚ is pretty suspicious.

Magma: *glares* Ohz? And what about clay freezing on contactz?

Iceman: *frowns and tries to take thumb out of clay but the clay froze over it* Oh no…

Magma: *giggles* here, I'll helpz. *touches the clay and it melts off of his thumb*

Iceman: Thanks.

Magma: Surez, now let's clean this mess up…

*the two of them grab paper towels while the class watches them curiously*


	3. TT 3

Teacher: This trimester we're going to learn about rocks…does anyone know what a rock can be used for?

Jet: Throwing at windows?

Teacher: A more logical answer was what I was looking for, Mr. Hawk…

Espio: Throwing at other kids?

Teacher: No, Mr. Chameleon, that's not what it should be used for.

Mathue: Then why do people throw rocks at others?

Teacher: Because they're being rowdy and they shouldn't be doing it.

Silver: Does that mean I'm in trouble?

Teacher: For what?

Silver: This. *throws a rock sample at Mathue and it hits him in the head*

Mathue: OW!!!!

Teacher: Mr. Hedgehog! You have a detention!

Mathue: *throws a rock at Silver but he stops it in midair*

Silver: HAHAHAHAHA!

Teacher: Stop it! Stop it this instant!

Silver: *throws back the rock with his telekinesis but Mathue ducks and it hits Espio on the horn*

Espio: *holds horn* OOOOOOOOOWIE!

Teacher: Mr. Hedgehog! I will call the principle if you don't stop at once!

Espio: *throws rock back at Silver, who wasn't paying attention because he was laughing too hard and it hit him sharply on the cheek*

Silver: *starts to cry loudly and feels the cut on his cheek*

Teacher: That's IT! Mr. Hedgehog, Mr. Chameleon, Mr. Mathue, go to the principal at ONCE!

Jet: Can I go with them?

Teacher: Just GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!

*the four walk out and Silver takes out a clipboard*

Silver: Get kicked out of class….check. *feels cut again* did you have to throw it at me that hard?

Espio: *laughs* you should've been paying attention.

*the four boys walk towards lunch instead of going to the principal's office*


	4. TT 4

Teacher: Okay, so instead of doing the mile today, we're all going to do progressive relays.

Class: *groans*

Teacher: I want everyone to get into a group of…*counts the heads* 21 people, since there's 63 of you.

*Every one groups up together and get's into an alphabetical order*

Teacher: Alright, let's head out to the track.

*Once they get there the group gets assigned lane one, since it has the odd-sort group of a variety. Everyone goes to their assigned cone*

*when the whistle blew Alhanalem started to run, his armor clanking along*

Beast: Is it wise to run in armor?

Alhanalem: Not physically, no… *hands baton to Beast and he runs on all fours*

Colossus: Будьте осторожны. They might catch you.

Beast: *shrugs* It's faster. *hands baton to Colossus who runs quite slowly, used to having to run in full steel*

Cyclops: Take your time, Colossus, we've got aaaaaall day.

Colossus: *glowers at the ground and hands it to Cyclops, who runs as fast as he can, having to hold onto his sunglasses to prevent them slipping off*

Espio: *raises an eyebrow* that's an interesting way to run, but I thought it was hold onto your pants, not your glasses.

Cyclops: Shut up….*hands it to Espio who runs, face down because of the weight of his horn*

Galaxina: Is it seriously THAT heavy?

Espio: I should put it on you to see how heavy YOU think it is….*hands her the baton and she runs, wind pushing her dress back and slowing her down*

Gambit: Bad day to wear a flower eh?

Galaxina: I always where flowers…*hands it to Gambit and he runs, wind slowing him down because of overcoat*

Iceman: Don't you EVER take that off?

Gambit: Not if I can help it. 'tis last thing I got of my dad. *hands it to Iceman who runs at full speed, but, like Colossus, is kind of slow for so used to running with a body of ice*

Jean: I think your gaining some weight. You should work out more.

Iceman: As if this isn't enough…*hands it to Jean who runs, her feet not hitting the ground as she floated on air just barely*

Jet: Risky move your pulling off, Jean…

Jean: Everyone else is way back or too busy to notice, I'm fine. *hands it to Jet who runs but the wind catches at his wings, making him nearly flown off the ground*

Jubilee: *laughs hard and helps Jet back to the ground and takes baton in a hurry for the rest of the class was starting to catch up and runs*

Kairi: Go Jubilee! *takes baton from Jubilee and runs, nearly falling twice because of flip flops*

Magma: Ya knowz, it woulda beenz better if ya kept 'em homez.

Kairi: I didn't think we were running a race…*hands it to Magma who runs quickly*

Mathue: Hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry!

Magma: Ima goin' Ima goin'! *hands it off to Mathue who trips over his own feet trying to take it from her, stands up, and runs*

Meeth: Are you hurtsies?

Mathue: Nevermind, just go! *gives it to Meeth who runs quite quickly for someone only a foot tall*

Nightcrawler: Guter Job.

Meeth: Uuuh…

Nightcrawler: Nevermind…*takes the baton from her and before he runs all the way there, teleports to Rogue*

Rogue: You stupid, Nightcrawler! Ya gonna get churself caught!

Nightcrawler: No one saw me, go on! *hands it to Rogue and she runs*

Shadowcat: Go go go! *grabs it from Rogue but it goes through her and drops it, stooping to pick it up again and sprints*

Silver: RUN RUN RUN FASTER! *Shadowcat throws it at him and he uses his telekinesis to slow it down before he caught it, then sprinted away*

Sora: *without saying anything takes baton from Silver but trips over his own feet and scrambles up, running before he was fully up*

Storm: You wouldn't trip so much if you didn't wear such a big size of shoes.

Sora: They're comfy…*hands it to Storm who uses the wind to blow hard on her back, making her faster*

Tikal: Isn't that cheating?

Storm: It won't be if we win, now go! *gives it to Tikal, who runs carefully so she wouldn't trip on her flip flops*

Wolverine: You better hurry up girl, or we'll never win this race….*takes it from Tikal and sprints the rest of the way*

Teacher: and lane one is the WINNERS! *hands everyone in the group a piece of candy*

Wolverine: we sprint and out reward is candy….wonderful…

Cyclops: At least we all won by working together.

Iceman: *laughs* yeah, suuuuure.

*the teacher blows his whistle and they walk up the hill to the locker rooms to get changed*


	5. TT 5

Teacher: Now I'll introduce you all into multiplication.

Colossus: *frowns* What does that mean?

Alhanalem: Means the multiplication of a number numberal.

Colossus: That was helpful…

Teacher: Here, I'll show you. *writes an example on the board*

Storm: *frowns* isn't there a guy we know who said he could multiply himself?

Colossus: Да. He did something similar to what the teacher did on the board, only with himself.

Storm: I wonder how he does that…

Colossus: I still wonder how I can turn into steel. We will wonder many things, and we might never find the answers.

Alhanalem: Tell me, dear friend emotional…are you, by chance, a poem writer verbal?

Colossus: Да, it's a passion of mine. Along with art.

Storm: That's cool…

Teacher: Hey! Stop talking!

Colossus: Yes ma'am….


	6. TT 6

*after everyone got their lunches they sit down at the place they've been sitting for a while*

Storm: I'd say that we're starting to get into control with our powers a bit…

Jet: I don't know, I saw a few of you slip today when we were running.

Jubilee: Not seriously though.

Rogue: Oh I don' know about that. Young Nightcrawler here decided to teleport the rest of em ways when it was his turn.

Meeth: I saw thatsies two…

Storm: Nightcrawler, teleporting is like shouting to everyone you're a mutant.

Nightcrawler: Your right…Es tut mir leid, dass. I won't do it again.

Wolverine: Don't promise what you can't keep, Nightcrawler…

Iceman: Oh I don't know, Storm, I kinda noticed how the wind seemed to be…how do I put it…on our side, when it came to be your turn?

Storm: It was nothing noticeable…

Beast: I think we all got kind of carried away when we ran…its natural when it comes to competitive sports. We just have to learn to control ourselves.

Storm: Beast's right…unless in most urgent reason, we can't use our powers, or anything that seems out of ordinary.

Everyone: Got it.

Teacher: You're all dismissed now.

*Every one stands up and leaves group by group and goes outside*


	7. TT 7

Silver: I'm bored…hey it's warm today!

Jean: Why is that so surprising?

Silver: Because we live in Oregon?

Jean: So?

Silver: This is the wettest place on the planet…

Espio: Thought that was Washington?

Silver: No, their second.

Jean: I like the rain, it's soothing.

Silver: Well I hate it…

Espio: You just don't like it because it makes your hair poufy.

Jean: *laughs* you're a guy and you're more worried about your hair then I am?

Silver: Maybe we switched?

Jean: Hmm. Or maybe you were just born a girl.

Espio: *laughs* she's got ya there.

Silver: Whatever…hey! Let's play on the watchtower and pretend we're at sea!

Espio: Okay.

Jean: Sure, why not?

*all three of them climb on the tower and Silver takes the wheel*


	8. TT 8

Tikal: So what are we going to do?

Sora: I don't know…as long as we don't go on the spinny thing.

Mathue: You say that every recess since like, first grade. Why are you so nervous about that thing?

Sora: It made me throw up.

Tikal: Thought that was Jubilee?

Sora: No, it was the spinny thing.

Mathue: Alright then…

Espio: Man overboard! Man overboard! Three humans on the star port bow!

Silver: Quick! Pull them up before they get pulled down!

Jean: Got it! *goes down a slide and, pretending she was riding a small boat, walked over to the other three*

Jean: Hurry! Before the tide comes! I'll take you on the boat, where we'll take you to shore!

*the three kids follow her up a ladder to where the other two were and sat down*

Silver: Where to, my long lost friends?

Sora: Just land at the first land found and we'll make our way from there.

Silver: Alrighty, Espio! Draw up a map!

Espio: Yes sir. *takes paper and a pen from his pocket and starts writing the surroundings down then hands it to Silver*

Silver: Hmm…yes, that's a good spot right there…I think we will land their and drop off our load. Then once our business is done we'll head back into the ocean. *pretends to sail to land*

*the six of them slide down and as the bell rings, runs to class*


	9. TT 9

Teacher: Alright sopranos ones lets try again, except make sure you're not breathing in the middle of "Jumpin" and "O'er"!

*Soprano ones started to sing*

Sakura: *Singing* Birds are nestlin', nestlin' together Dream Angus is jumpin' o'er the heather. *Altos,soprano ones, and soprano twos singing* Dreams to sell fine dreams to sell Angus is here with dreams to sell. Hush ye my baby and sleep without fear. Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear..."

Rouge: UUGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I'm sooo BOREEEEDDDD!!!!! *Rouge groaned loudly during reading class*

**Deidara: You're gonna get in trouble if you keep this up Batty.**

**Rouge: Shut up, Goldie Locks.**

**Deidara: *Growls***

**Teacher: RROOUUGGGEEEEEE!!!!!! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!!**

**Rouge: But wh-?**

**Teacher: THE ONLY BUT'S I WANT IS YOUR EXITING MY CLASSROOM!!! NOOWWW!!! **

***Rouge got up, her little bat ears pointed back, sad and scared***

**Pein: *sighs and sets algebra book* I am gonna explode...Zues! Kill me now!! **

**Teacher: *clears throat in front of Pein's desk***

**Pein: *looks up, annoyed* What do you want?**

**Teacher: Referral. Filled out by you. That's what I want.**

**Pein: Hate to burst your bubble there, but I ran out last period...talk to me tomorrow.**

**Teacher: Excuse?!**

**Pein: You heard me. Talk. To. Me. Later. Would you like me to spell it on the board for you or should I just say it one more time for ya? **

**Teacher: Lunch detention for a week.**

**Pein: Dang it! *Thoughts* I wanted to be suspended *Thoughts***

** Lunch Time (all grades have lunch together)**

**Sakura: Theres Pein! GASHI PORCUPINE!!! *Yells and waves at him across commons, Pein waves back***

**Sasori: Sit down Sakura, you're attracting attention.**

**Sakura: I-I am? O-oopsies... *sits back down blushing deeply***

**Shuhei (Sushi): PEIN?!?! *stood up immediately shocked and pointing***

**When everyone looked they say that Pein had picked up a seventh grader, and slammed him against one of the tables, making the table fall. Pein was yelling and cursing at the poor middle schooler, while he beat him to death until some teachers were yelling and screaming at Pein to stop him. Pein was finally pulled off, his mouth bleeding, and his cheek from the little thrashing under him**

**Sakura: Pein stop it!!! *that seemed get Pein to stand up off of him,and stared at her***

**As the teachers took Pein out to the police car outside, whispering...**

**Pein: I'm sorry Sakura...everyone...*then he disappeared into the police car***


	10. TT 10

Sakura: Onniisan, what's gonna happen to Pein-San?

Ren: I'm not sure...But we're going to find out.

Rouge: Why? Where are we going?

Ren: To jail to-

Ichigo- WHAT?! No way i'm too young for jail!!

Ren: Let me finish!! We're going to go visit Pein in Jail and we can find out why he attacked that kid.

Ichigo: Ooohh okay!

Ren: Okay now everyone go get changed out of your school uniforms...Sakura, I'll help you with yours.

Sakura: OK. *walks into her room, Ren behind closing door*

Ren: Okay choose your outfit. *After she did Ren knelt on one knee, and lifted her uniform shirt, the pulled down her skirt as she stepped the rest of the way out of it. The he put a dark green shirt on her and some ca-prees with pink flowers on the thigh.*

Sakura: Domo arigatou gozaimasu Onniian!

Ren: Iie

Ren: Hey Pein. *Ren said on the phone through the glass window to a sad looking Pein*

Pein: Hey...why'd you ring the little kids?

Ren: Because they were all worried about you...

Pein: Oh...I see..

Sakura: *Took phone from Ren* Why did you attack him?

Pein: Because he was talking bad about Nightcrawler. He said he saw Nightcrawler with us the last day they were here...so I attacked him...Gomen nasai

Sakura: Oh...so do you get to come home with us?

Pein: *Chuckled* No I have to stay here since that kid is suing me...so I have to wait for my trial which'll be in about three days. Until then I sleep here.

Rouge: Will you be alright here?

Pein: Yeah, I've been here before I knew all of you, before I even found Espio, there's the same guys here and some new ones...the older ones know not to mess with me and would most likely tell the newer inmates.

Ren: I better take you all home, you all still have school tomorrow. Say good bye to him. See ya Pein, and we'll try to get yo a good lawyer.

Pein: Arigatou, and good-night guys.

Sakura: *Last to leave, was still staring at Pein while others were at the door down the hall, then picked up the phone again* I hope your wounds heal Pein-san, keep them wrapped and they'll heal in a few days.

Pein: *nodded* Thank you, now go, and get some sleep.

Sakura: Okay, Ja ne.

Pein: *After she ran off Pein whispered before getting pulled away* Good-bye


	11. TT 11

Teacher: Now, to celebrate St. Patricks day, we'll have a fun dance in the gym with karaoke and dancing.

Jubilee: *gasps* I can't believe it! This'll be great!

Mathue: Their just doing this to skip classes.

Iceman: Who cares? We're still skipping classes!

*everyone goes to the gym where music starts playing and everyone starts dancing*

*Hush Hush by Pussycat Dolls starts to play for karaoke and Rogue stands up on the stage*

Rogue: Oooooooo oooh yeah….mhmmmm….I never needed you to be strong, I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs, I never needed pain, I never needed strain, my love for you was strong enough ya shoulda known. I never needed you for judgment. I never needed you to question what I spend, I never ask for help, I take care of myself, I don't know why you think ya got a hold on me.

Galaxina and Jean: And it's a little late for conversations, there isn't anything for you to saaay…

Rogue: And my eyes hurt, hands shiver, so look at me and listen to me. Because…I don't want to—

Galaxina and Jean: Stay another minute.

Rogue: I don't want you—

Galaxina and Jean: To say a single word.

Meeth: Hush hush, hush hush.

Rogue: There is no other way, I get the final say. Because, I don't want to—

Galaxina and Jean: Do this any longer.

Rogue: I don't want you—

Galaxina and Jean: There's nothing left to say.

Meeth: Hush hush, hush hush.

Rogue: I've already spoken, our love is broken.

Galaxina and Jean: Baby hush hush.

Jubilee: I never needed your corrections, on everything from how I act to what I say.

Kairi and Magma: I never needed words, I never needed hurts.

Jubilee: I never needed you to be there every day. I'm sorry for the way I let goo, of everything I wanted when you came along. But I am never beaten, broken not defeated, I know next to you is not where I belong…

Kairi and Magma: And it's a little late for explanations, there isn't anything you can dooo…

Jubilee: Aand my eyes hurt, hands shiver, so you will listen when I saaay. I don't want to--

Kairi and Magma: Stay another minute.

Jubilee: I don't want you—

Kairi and Magma: Say a single word.

Meeth: Hush hush, hush hush.

Jubilee: There is no other way, I get the final saay. Because, I don't want to—

Kairi and Magma: Do this any longer.

Jubilee: I don't want you.

Kairi and Magma: There's nothing left to say.

Meeth: Hush hush, hush hush.

Jubilee: I've already spoken, our love is broken.

Kairi and Magma: Baaby hush hush.

Shadowcat: No more words, No more lies, no more crying. Mhmm…

Tikal: No more pain, no more hurt, no more tryin', ooh ooh oh. YEAAAAAAH.

Rogue and Jubilee: I don't want to—

Magma, Kairi, Galaxina, Jean: Stay another minute.

Rogue and Jubilee: I don't want you—

Magma, Kairi, Galaxina, Jean: To say a single word.

Meeth, Shadowcat, Tikal: Hush hush, hush hush.

Rogue and Jubilee: There is no other way, I get the final SAAAAY, because, I don't want to—

Magma, Kairi, Galaxina, Jean: Do this any longer.

Rogue: I don't want you…

Jubilee: There's nothing left to saaay!

Meeth, Shadowcat, Tikal: Hush hush, hush hush.

Rogue and Jubilee: I've already spoken, our love is broken—

All girls who sang before: BABY HUSH HUSH!

*Every one applauds them and Nightcrawler helped Jubilee down*

Nightcrawler: Eh heh…you didn't mean any of what you sang…eh….did you?

Jubilee: *looks surprised* why, of course not Nightcrawler. It is just a song, I didn't write it. Why?

Nightcrawler: Eh…just wondering…*grins shyly*

*Owl City starts to play and Silver stands on the stage*

Silver: You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fire flies, lit up the world as I fell asleep…'Cause they fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere, You'd think me rude but I'd just stand and..stare.

Espio: I'd like to make myself belieeeeve…that planet Earth turns…slooooooowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seeeeeems…

Iceman: 'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs, from ten thousand lightning bugs as they tried to teach me how to dance. A foxtrot above my head, a sockhop beneath my bed, a disco ball is just hanging by a thread.

Cyclops: I'd like to make myself belieeeeeeeve, that planet Earth turns, sloooooowly. It's hard to say that'd I'd rather be awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seeems.

Jet: When I fall asleep…

Sora: Leave my door open just a crack—

Jet: Please take me away from here.

Sora: 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac.

Jet: Please take me away from heere…

Sora: Why do I tire of counting sheep?

Jet: Please take me aaway from heere….

Sora: When I'm far too tired to fall asleep?

Gambit: To ten million fireflies, I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes. I got misty eyes as they said faarewell…

Jet: Said faareweell…

Gambit: But I'll know where several are, when my dreams get real bizarre 'cause I saved a few and keep 'em in a jar.

Colossus: I'd like to make myself belieeeeeeve…that planet Earth turns..sloooowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seeeeeems.

All boys who sang before: I'd like to make myself beelieeeeeeeve! That planet Earth, turns…slooooooowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seeeeeems.

Jet: When I fall asleep…

Espio: I'd like to make myself belieeve…that planet Earth, turns….slooowly…it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, because my dreams are bursting at the seeeems….

*every one applauds for the boys and Jubilee nudges Nightcrawler in the chest*

Jubilee: A French song is comin' up next, you should go sing it!

Nightcrawler: *looks startled* but I don't know French…

Jubilee: Sure ya do! *starts pushing him towards stage* if you know German, how do you not know French?

Nightcrawler: By not knowing it?

Jubilee: Go on! You'll do great! *shoves him onto the stage and he falls on it before song starts*

*French version of Gummy Bear song starts and Nightcrawler stand there weirdly*

Nightcrawler: *listens to song and realizes what song it is*…..I'M NOT SINGING THIS! I don't know this song! *freaks out and jumps off the stage*

Jubilee: What's wrong?

Nightcrawler: Ich weiß dieses Lied nicht, und Sie können nicht mich es singen lassen!

Jubilee:…Okay, I know I said I'm getting the hang of German, but I'm not that good.

Nightcrawler: *sighs* nevermind Jubilee…I just don't know French…

Jubilee: Oh, well okay, you don't have to sing if you don't want to.

Nightcrawler: *beams at her* thank you.

Quicksilver: HA! Apparently, Kurt can't sing very well. I don't know about the rest of you, but I didn't hear anything.

Nightcrawler: *blushes*

Quicksilver: Ahah! He's blushing! It must be a girl! That crazy chick is probably her girlfriend! Do you do each other's make up?

*people start laughing*

Jubilee: C'mon, Nightcrawler…let's go…

Nightcrawler: *growls softly* just a minute…*stands up straight* and what about you? You always have some group behind you, I bet you couldn't take me on one on one.

Quicksilver: *grins impishly* I'll take you on that.

Jubilee: Nightcrawler no! It's dangerous!

Nightcrawler: I'll be fine…

Quicksilver: Awww how cute, they're making out! Who wanted lesbian porn?

Nightcrawler: *growls louder* that's it…..*walks up to him and socks him in the mouth while he was busy laughing*

*they start fighting until a guy comes up in the middle of them*

Spyke: That's enough!

*they still try to tear each other apart with Spyke in between them*

Spyke: I said…that's ENOUGH! *takes the palms of his hands and let's spikes out of his palms only hard enough to back off*

Quicksilver: You stay out of it, Evans!

Spyke: And what if I don't want to?

Quicksilver: *glares at Spyke* hmph…whatever…let's go…*leaves with his group behind him*

*Spyke turns around to see Nightcrawler had left the gym with every one staring at him and Jubilee trying to get through the crowd to find him*

Spyke: *takes Jubilee's shoulder* stay here, I'll talk with him…

Jubilee: *is about to argue but thinks better of it, and nods*

*Spyke walks out of the gym and sees Nightcrawler on the steps of the stairs, head bowed and he joins him*

Spyke: Don't worry about him, Pietro get's on every ones nerves…

Nightcrawler: I guess….*looks up at him* you're…

Spyke: Different? So you've noticed…*hesitates* you're not going to turn me into the police, are you?

Nightcrawler: No…

Spyke: Good…..soo….you're not scared of what I am?

Nightcrawler: *shakes head* if I did that, I'd only be labeled a hypocrite.

Spyke: So you're just like me?

Nightcrawler: Yeah…

Spyke: Cool…*hands out hand* My name's Evan, but you can call me Spyke.

Nightcrawler: *takes his hand and shakes it* Kurt, but you can call me Nightcrawler.

Spyke: Why are you called that?

Nightcrawler: *grins impishly* meet me at the park later and I'll show you why.

Spyke: Awesome. *smiles*

Cyclops: Hey, man, are you okay?

Nightcrawler: Yeah.

Cyclops: We've been looking for you. Vector's out front and he's gonna take us home.

Nightcrawler: Alright…*turns to Spyke* this afternoon?

Spyke: I'll be there. *stands up* it was nice to meet you, Kurt.

Nightcrawler: You two, Evan. *stands up and walks out with Cyclops*


	12. TT 12

*Vector drives them in a stolen, packed limo where everyone can fit but just barely*

Jubilee: Are you sure you're okay? No cuts or bruises? We could send you over to Japan to have Sakura take a look at you?

Nightcrawler: Really, Jubilee, I'm fine.

Cyclops: You know Nightcrawler, we could have backed you, you didn't have to go in alone. Going in alone there's a good chance you'll get hurt.

Nightcrawler: I know…I'm sorry…

Wolverine: Yeah, besides, all that music was making me go crazy. A good scrap would have cleared it up though…

Storm: Boys…what he should have done is walk away…don't encourage violence!

Jean: Yeah…violence isn't the answer to everything.

Espio: It's not?

Jean: Of course not.

Espio: Well that wasn't how I was raised…

Beast: Well today we're doing the danger room once we get home…

Magma: Whose gonna be doin'z it?

Beast: Shadowcat, Jubilee, Jet, and Jean.

Jet: Awwww c'mon! Why do I have to train?

Beast: Because Jet, it's just your turn.

Storm: Any other groups that will go today?

Beast: Yeah, other than that one, two others will be doing it afterwards. There's Wolverine, Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Meeth. After them there's Magma, Silver, Kairi, and Storm.

Both Storms: Which one?

Beast: Ororo.

Storm: K..

Wolverine: Good, I'm fighting today, I was afraid I'd have to take my anger out on one of you guys, and I'm growing quite fond of all of you two.

Cyclops: Oh I'm sure…

Nightcrawler: Will I have time to go to the park before I have to go?

Beast: You should, if your quick.

Nightcrawler: Don't worry, I'll hurry.

Jubilee: Where are you going?

Nightcrawler: Just to the park…I have to meet someone.

Jubilee: Well okay…don't get into another fight ok?

Nightcrawler: Don't worry, it won't be like that. You take care in the danger room, okay? I don't want to come back home to see you've died in an accident…

Jubilee: *laughs* okay, I'll be careful.

*Once the car stops and everyone jumps out, Nightcrawler walked away from the limo and back to the vacant elementary school park, where he sees Spyke*

Spyke: Hey, you owe me an explanation.

Nightcrawler: Yup...*turns off the device that he used to maintain his human appearance*

Spyke: *stares*…..whoooa….

Nightcrawler: That's why they call me Nightcrawler.

Spyke: That's it?

Nightcrawler: Not exactly…*teleports to the other side of the playground*

Spyke: That is totally awesome!

Nightcrawler: What about you?

*Spyke pulls out every spike concealed in his body to make him bigger and sharper*

Nightcrawler: Whoa…

Spyke: Cool isn't it?

Nightcrawler: I'll say. Hey, you're the same as us, why don't you come live with us?

Spyke: That'd be sweet! I'll just pack and move right over! Where do you live?

Nightcrawler: In that huge abandoned house on 15th street.

Spyke: Alright, I'll meet you there.

*Nightcrawler returns home all excited and ten minutes later Spyke turns up on their doorway with his stuff*

Alhanalem: Who is this physically?

Nightcrawler: His name is Spyke, is it alright if he lives with us?

Beast: It shouldn't be a problem, we have extra rooms. Is your parents okay with this, Spyke?

Spyke: I don't got any parents. I just lived in an orphanage and they didn't care if I went or not.

Beast: Oh…well okay…Nightcrawler go help him unpack then go in the danger room, your session will start soon.

Nightcrawler: Okay. *takes Spyke's stuff and leads him upstairs*

Spyke: Danger room?

Nightcrawler: A training area, I'll show you once we get there.

Spyke: Sweet!

Nightcrawler: Totally. *shows him inside room and they quickly unpack*


	13. TT 13

Beast through ultra-mic: Now, in this simulation, you four will have to try and escape a 20 floored building with a bomb inside, you will have three minutes.

*after Beast's voice was gone, the scene transformed into a building that was built with bricks and looked on the verge of falling down, debris everywhere*

Jet: Aaaaand we're gonna die…

Jean: We will with that attitude, c'mon! We've gotta get out of this building!

*The four start running down the hallway to an elevator*

Shadowcat: The button isn't working!

Jubilee: Stand back…

Jean: No! You might set the bomb off! Or the whole building will fall down right now!

Jubilee: Alright, looks like we'll just have to take the stairs.

*They sprint down a staircase then to the other side of the hall where the other staircase was*

Jet: *pants* whoever built this building didn't make it very good for emergencies…

Jean: I think that's the point, now hurry!

*they run two other flights of stairs until they hear screaming and a crash*

Shadowcat: What was that?!

Jet: It was coming from down the hall, let's go!

*they run down the rest of the hall but before they reach the staircase the floor had collapsed in*

Jubilee: Now what?!

Jean: Here…*lifts her hands and levitates them down to safety on the next level through the hole*

Jet: C'mon let's go!

Jubilee: Wait! This door is completely sealed because of the fall in, I think someone was inside!

Jet: We don't have time for them!

Jubilee: We just have to make time! Is there a way to get through?

Shadowcat: Here…*she walks through the rubble of the wall, and about thirty seconds later she came out with a crying little girl in her arms*

Shadowcat: *leans against the wall for a second, exhausted before being rushed on*

*they ran down five more flights of stairs with a minute left before the floor beneath them collapsed from under them*

Jean: No! *uses her telekinesis to slow them down, so they land safely five levels before*

*They run the remainder of the floors and runs outside, girl crying in Shadowcat's arms and panting outside with 10 seconds left before the bomb went off*

Jubilee: Wait! He never told us how far the bomb would spread! What if it destroys the city?!

Jean: I'll take care of it…*puts a bubble around the building, surrounding it and few seconds later the bomb went off, but the explosion was sealed to the building*

Beast through ultra-mic: Well done! You guys have earned 40 pts. You all can come back out now.

*the four of them walk out to see the waiting room, where Wolverine, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Meeth, Magma, Silver, Kairi and Storm were waiting*

Nightcrawler: *jumps up* are you okay? Did you get hurt?

Jubilee: Nope, it was easy as pie.

Wolverine: Is there any fighting?

Jean: No, it's just a survival scenario.

Wolverine: Dang it…

*Shadowcat, Jubilee, Jet and Jean walked into the adjoining room, where the others watched their progress, while Wolverine, Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Meeth walked into the Danger Room*


	14. TT 14

Beast through ultra-mic: Alright you four, you're in a 20 floored building and there's a bomb hidden somewhere. Your goal is to get out.

Wolverine: Should be easy…

*The scenario restarted and the bomb clock held for three minutes*

Wolverine: This is stupid…fur ball over here can just teleport us out.

Nightcrawler: But I can only teleport if I see where I'm going…otherwise I could end up in something solid!

Meeth: You could always looky out a window?

Rogue: Yeah boy, there's a window over there for ya.

Nightcrawler: Okay. *everyone joins him at the window and takes a hold of his arm and he teleports outside*

*they wait outside but before they can start to relax they hear a scream and a crash*

Rogue: Oh no! We left some one up there! How are we gonna get 'em out?

Nightcrawler: I'll go…

Rogue: I thought you couldn't—

Nightcrawler: This is different, some one's trapped in there.

Wolverine: And that someone is a hologram, kid. Don't go wasting your life on energy.

Nightcrawler: And what if that wasn't a hologram? Would you still ask me to leave it in an exploding building?

Wolverine: Well…no…

Nightcrawler: Then I'm not taking any chances. *teleports into the building*

Meeth: I hope he'll be okay….

Rogue: Nightcrawler's a strong little fella…he'll be fine…

*thirty seconds later Nightcrawler teleports back with a crying girl in his arms*

Wolverine: See…hologram…

Nightcrawler: All the same…I'm getting bored of waiting, aren't you? I'm going to go pull the plug on this bomb…*hands him the little girl and teleports back inside*

Rogue: I hope he makes it…we only have a minute left!

Meeth: Whaty if he got trapped??

Wolverine: Let's hope he doesn't….

*with ten seconds left and everyone holding their breath, the simulation shut down and Nightcrawler walked towards them*

Wolverine: Did you do it or is that a sign we died?

Nightcrawler: I did it….after getting stuck in a wall…it was tough but I managed to teleport myself out…oh, and the bomb had an off button on it.

Wolverine: Well that was handy…

*Nightcrawler nods then passes out with exhaustion but Wolverine catches him*

Beast through ultra-mic: You all did very well. 40 pts earned. Now hurry back so we can get Nightcrawler to the infirmary…

*Wolverine picked up Nightcrawler and held him in his arms and he, Rogue and Meeth walked out into the waiting room*

Magma: What happenedz?! *jumps up and runs over to Wolverine* We couldn'tz see or hear what was going onz…

Kairi: Yeah…will he be alright? *joins Nightcrawler's side*

Wolverine: He'll be fine girls…he just over exerted himself trying to teleport out of a solid object…

*Wolverine, Rogue, and Meeth walks out of the waiting room to an anxious crowd and Silver sighs and walks into the danger room with Magma, Kairi and Storm beside him*


	15. TT 15

Beast through ultra-mic: Alright, now in this scenario you are going to try and escape a 20 floored building with a bomb ticking somewhere in the building. You have three minutes…

*the scenario resets and they're at the top of the 20 floored battered building*

Storm: Let's go!

*they run down five flights of stairs before they hear a crash and a scream and run into the hole in the floor*

Silver: Here…*uses his telekinesis to lower them down safely*

Storm: What about the scream?

Kairi: I don't think we have the resources to get the person out…

Magma: *sighs* guess we havez to leave 'emz….

*they run on until five floors later the floor collapses falls and they all fall, Silver hitting his head along the way so he becomes unconscious*

*Storm uses her wind ability to push her and Kairi over to a remaining floor, but misses Magma and Silver and they fall to their deaths*

Storm: Oh no!

Kairi: We can try and find them, but we have to get to the bottom before times out!

*They weren't able to go down any more flights because of the hole in the ground from the fall*

Kairi: What are we going to do!?

Storm: Grab onto me! *Kairi obeys and Storm jumps through a window, using the wind to make her fly*

Kairi: We'll have to get far away from here, in case the blast radius is bigger than we expected.

Storm: *nods and flies as far as she can until the bomb explodes and the simulation ends*

*Storm lands and the two of them run to Silver and Magma, who weren't hurt much but were both unconscious*

Beast through ultra-mic: That was a little unorganized…you all got 10 pts.

Storm: *sighs* not our best.

Beast through ultra-mic: I'm sure you'll all do better in different scenarios. Now let's get those two up to the infirmary.

*Storm and Kairi drags Silver and Magma out to where everyone else is and Vector picks up the two and takes them down the hall to the infirmary*


	16. TT 16

Jubilee: Will he be okay?

Emma: He'll be just fine, Jubilee. He's just very tired and weak…he pushed himself to the limit trying to get out of a solid object.

Iceman: What about Magma? I thought you can't get hurt in the danger room!

Emma: She wasn't seriously hurt, but you can get hurt in the danger room, and she fell about fifteen floors. She's supposed to be dead, but the safety protocols made it so that she only passed out.

Espio: And that's the same with Silver?

Emma: *nods* his is a little more serious though…he has a slight concussion but it's nothing I can't handle.

Jubilee: When will they be up and about?

Emma: Nightcrawler should be waking up in an hour or so, and Magma might need two or three. Silver I'm going to have to keep in close supervision though until the concussion goes away….

Beast: Well, at least only three people got hurt and that was only minor.

Storm: Yes…

Vector: Well every one we should all go to bed.

Jubilee: But! I want to stay with Nightcrawler!

Iceman: And I'm not leaving Magma's side until she wakes up!

Vector: Oh fine…but only until they wake up, then straight to bed!

*Everyone leaves one by one upstairs and in their rooms and falls asleep*

-Hour Later-

Nightcrawler: *moans* Oooh my aching body…

Jubilee: You feeling okay?

Nightcrawler: *sits up* yeah, just feels like someone pelted me over and over again in different parts of my body…

Jubilee: Well you did get trapped in a solid object…

Nightcrawler: That's true…how many points did I get?

Jubilee: Same as I did, 40.

Nightcrawler: *grins* well I'm glad I helped.

Jubilee: Yeah…next time, don't go the distance trying to help though. It is only training.

Nightcrawler: Alright.

Jubilee: Now Vector wants us in bed, I'll help you.

*She steadies Nightcrawler as he stands up shakily and helps him up the stairs to his room*

-Hour and a Half Later-

Magma: Mmmmm…wha--…

Iceman: Easy there, don't get up too fast.

Magma: *sits up slowly* What'z happen to me?

Iceman: You fell down fifteen floors, Emma says you'll be okay though.

Magma: Probablyz better than I would if that happened outsidez of the danger room.

Iceman: Yeah, don't remind me…you've gotta be careful in there Magma!

Magma: I'm sorryz. I didn't see the floor was cracked.

Iceman: Yeah…well let's head up to bed. *picks her up and goes upstairs and drops her in her bed and tucks her in, where she falls asleep again, then goes into his own room and falls asleep*


	17. TT 17

*Rogue is all by herself in a room that only has a bed in it and no door or windows*

Rogue: Where am I…this isn't my room…

*Gambit comes through a wall*

Rogue: Gambit?! How'd…how'd you do that? You nearly gave me a heart attack…

Gambit: Oh Anna…you know how much I've wanted you…

Rogue: N-now Gambit…

Gambit: Please…call me…Remy…

Rogue: I-I like Gambit better…

Gambit: Aw c'mon sugar doll…*steps really close to her but she steps back*

Rogue: Ya know I can't do this….

Gambit: Rules, rules, there is none here…just enjoy yourself my girl…*pushes her onto the bed and pins her down and kisses her*

Rogue: *tries to fight against his hold but he's stronger then her and she finds herself actually enjoying it*

Gambit: *after a minute his face turns pale and he starts yelling in agony but won't let her go*

Rogue: Gambit---*tries pushing him off* Gambit, no!

*After a minute later, Gambit falls off the bed, dead*

Rogue: N-no! Gambit! *falls on knees next to him and starts crying* You stupid fool! Y-you knew better then to t-touch meee!

*Gambit's spirit rises up from his body and without saying anything enters her body and in her chest so she couldn't breathe*

Rogue: G-Gambit-----N-N-No….d-don't…….d-don't……….*suffocates and tries to scream out for help but can't* G-G….Gam……….bit…….N-……n…..

Gambit: Rogue! Rogue! DAMMIT BREATHE! *starts giving her mouth to mouth, ignoring the pain it caused him to touch her*

Gambit: *tries a few times but with little success, her body going limp* NO! NO ANNA DON'T DO THIS TO ME! *tries again, crying hysterically and ignoring the shouts coming down the hallway as he wakes up the whole house*

Rogue: *breathes in deeply, coughing* G-Gambit…

Gambit: Oh my God…*holds her tightly* Oh my God….*passes out and falls off the bed*

Rogue: G-Gambit…! Gambit! Help!

*Vector and Emma runs in, Beast and Al in the hallway telling everyone to stay out*

Emma: We have to get him into the infirmary, quickly!

*Vector nods and picks Gambit up, then walks quickly out of the room, everyone giving him room and staring at the limp Gambit, girls gasping*

Emma: Rogue, come with me…*Rogue nods with her face full with tears and follows Emma down the hall after Vector into the infirmary*

*Vector sets Gambit on the first bed and walks into the hallway*

Vector: There's nothing to see here, go back to bed and I'll wake you all up in the morning. *Everyone grudgingly walked back into their own rooms, and when they did Vector shut the door*

Emma: Rogue, what happened? Why was Gambit in your room?

Rogue: I…I think I was having a nightmare…a terrible one and I guess I stopped breathing, and he…*lifts hand to point him out vaguely*

Emma: *nods* and he needed to touch you in order to get you breathing again?

Rogue: Y-yeah…*eyes go wide and fearful* is he d-dead?!

Emma: No, dear, just unconscious. I'm going to keep him in here for a couple days though…just to make sure nothing was too horribly damaged…*walks over to Rogue and puts a hand on her shoulder* it's not your fault, dear…now go and get some rest…

Rogue: *nods numbly and walks back up the two flights of stairs and into her room, where she sat on her bed and Gambit's memory of the prostitute came clearly into her head*

Rogue: O-oh Gambit! *starts crying again* I'm s-so sorry…*lies down and curls up into a ball, and cries herself to sleep*


	18. TT 18

Espio: *yawns* you know, it's not a good habit to fall off buildings.

Silver: It's not like it was my fault, I hit my head coming down!

Espio: Yeah but still.

Silver: But what happened after I blacked out? Did the others save me?

Espio: Storm tried but she could only reach Kairi, she missed you and Magma.

Silver: Bet that knocked us down a couple points…

Espio: More like ten.

Silver: Awww! What happened afterwards?

Espio: Time was running short so they had no choice but to jump out the window.

Silver: Wow…how many points did we get all together?

Espio: Ten.

Silver: Duuuude…*slaps head and winces* oooow…

Espio: Then don't do it.

Silver: Hmph…*looks over at the bed next to him where Gambit was sleeping and Rogue was watching him protectively*

Silver: *lowers voice* What's wrong with Gambit? He didn't go yesterday, did he?

Espio: *also lowers voice* No, Rogue stopped breathing last night and Gambit tried helping her.

Silver: *frowns for a minute then starts smiling and chuckling* He gave her mouth to mouth? *laughs*

Rogue: *turns around and glares through red and swollen eyes*

Silver: *stops laughing immediately*

Espio: It's not that funny…it would be if Gambit didn't nearly die because of it.

Silver: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Espio: Well, I have to go to school, get better soon, alright?

Silver: Sure.

*Espio walks away from Silver's bed and next to Gambit's, and puts his hand on Rogue's covered shoulder*

Espio: C'mon Rogue…we have to go to school…I'm sure he'll be awake once we get home.

Rogue: *looks up with tears glistening in her eyes* Yeah…your right…

*Espio hugs Rogue carefully and walks out with her behind him*

*Wolverine leans against a wall and watches Jubilee staring at Nightcrawler, who was sitting across the room with his head down*

Wolverine: *sighs and walks over to Jubilee* What's got the kid so down?

Jubilee: You remember how Ren called us a few days ago and told us Pein got arrested for beating up a kid?

Wolverine: *nods*

Jubilee: Well no one would tell Nightcrawler why he got arrested…so he was walking by and overheard Storm and Beast talking about why Pein beat up the kid. Nightcrawler convinced himself that it's his fault…he won't listen to any one, not even Spyke…

Wolverine: I'll go have a talk with him…*walks over and sits next to Nightcrawler* Hey bub, what's up?

Nightcrawler: Nothing…

Wolverine: C'mon, we've got school soon so you might as well tell me now to get it out of your system.

Nightcrawler: Well…I just feel so guilty…

Wolverine: Oh?

Nightcrawler: Yeah…if I wasn't so careless, Pein wouldn't be locked up in prison right now…

Wolverine: *pauses for a minute* Well, wouldn't you have done the same in his position?

Nightcrawler: *looks up at him curiously*

Wolverine: What if you walked by and some kid was making fun of ol' porcupine's piercings? You'd do the same thing, wouldn't you?

Nightcrawler: Well yeah but…

Wolverine: Kid, we're a family. We stick together, but we're not all perfect. So what, you slipped and someone saw you, Pein took care of it because he loves you. We all love each other, and that's how we show it. It would be against a policy to just walk away from someone making fun of somebody who's in your family, wouldn't it?

Nightcrawler: Yeah, I guess, but…

Wolverine: You listen to me, bub, I could tell just by looking at him that Pein's been in these kind of scraps before and he's been jailed before too. So don't worry none about Pein. He'll be juuust fine.

Nightcrawler: Yeah…I guess your right…thanks Wolverine…

Wolverine: Don't mention it. *the two of them stand up and Jubilee walks towards Nightcrawler*

Jubilee: All better?

Nightcrawler: Yeah, let's go to school. *takes a pop from his backpack and tries opening it but Jubilee takes it away from him before he can*

Wolverine: *chuckles* Alright c'mon, we've gotta hurry or the rest will leave without us.

*The three of them walks towards the rest of the group, who were already going out the door*


	19. TT 19

*Beast was walking down the hallway when he noticed the image projector started to go out, and he was changing back into his regular form*

Beast: Oh no….

*Looks around frantically and luckily finds Nightcrawler, his human appearance also going down*

Beast: *walks next to Nightcrawler then grabs him*

Nightcrawler: H-hey!

Beast: Sh! *pushes him into a closet and walks in behind him and shuts the door*

Nightcrawler: What are you doing!?

Beast: *whispers* stay quiet! The image projector isn't working right!

Nightcrawler: *also whispers* well you could have just said so!

Beast: I'm sorry, but it would have taken too much time to explain and by then our appearances would have set in. *starts working on fixing the projector*

Nightcrawler: *sighs* I don't know what I'm going to say to Mr. G about missing ceramics…we were starting our boxes today!

Beast: I always found Mr. G to be forgiving; just give him a good excuse.

Nightcrawler: You mean lie to him?

Beast: In a matter of speaking, yes. *looks up and sees in the dim light Nightcrawler looked upset at the idea* Nightcrawler, you realize that you lie to everyone here by using this device, right?

Nightcrawler: Out of necessity…

Beast: And lying to Mr. G isn't any different. Lying to these people is the only way to ensure our survival…*pauses for a second* and Jubilee's.

Nightcrawler: *looks up sharply* you're right, it's the only way.

Beast: *chuckles* I normally am right. *thinks for a second while fixing the projector* I wonder if once we're older I'll become leader instead of Vector…

Nightcrawler: Probably would be safer…is it just me or is Vector actually liking us?

Beast: Wouldn't surprise me. Vector's lived with us for three years, my friend.

Nightcrawler: It might seem kind of funny but he seems kind of protective.

Beast: I think this whole family is a little protective about everyone….*notices how Nightcrawler went silent*…it's not your fault, Nightcrawler…

Nightcrawler: I know….

Beast: Good, then don't worry about it. I bet Pein's already out of jail by now. We should probably focus on the welfare of Gambit...and Rogue.

Nightcrawler: Rogue wasn't hurt, was she?

Beast: Not physically, but emotionally. She feels very guilty.

Nightcrawler: But it wasn't her fault, there was nothing she could do!

Beast: Exactly the way there was nothing you could do.

Nightcralwer: *sigh* yeah…

Beast: You know…I think the only person who can really get to her right now is you.

Nightcrawler: Why me?

Beast: Because, my friend. You went through exactly the same thing she did. Pein is in jail because of something your appearances did. Gambit is unconscious because of what Rogue's powers did. I don't see a significant difference, do you?

Nightcrawler: I guess not…I'll talk to her when I get the chance, then…

Beast: That's good. You'd help her through this a lot. *finishes up on the projector* aaand that should do it. *Nightcrawler and Beast turns back into their human forms*

*A teacher opens up the closet*

Teacher: There you two are….we were worried about you…

Beast: We were just….uuuh….

Teacher: Skipping? Lunch detention, both of you. Now head off to your second period class, first will be over in five minutes.

*Beast and Nightcrawler stands up and walks away*


	20. TT 20

Teacher: Alright class, today we're going to have a test on rock formations. Pick up your pencils and NO TALKING!

*Nightcrawler picks up his pencil but looks over at Rogue, who sat across from him, her head down to hide her tears*

Nightcrawler: *raises his hand and the teacher came to him* can me and Rogue go outside and talk for a second? She needs comforting; one of our best friends is really hurt…

*the teacher looks at Rogue and sees the tears streaking her cheeks and nods*

*Nightcrawler stands up and takes Rogue by the hand, and she wordlessly followed him into the hall*

Nightcrawler: Rogue, you know it's not your fault…

Rogue: Yes it is!

Nightcrawler: Oh? And how is that?

Rogue: He touched me…

Nightcrawler: And how would you have been able to stop him? You were unconscious, Rogue…there was nothing you could have done…

Rogue: If I didn't stop breathing---

Nightcrawler: So you stopped breathing at your own free will?

Rogue: Well no but---

Nightcrawler: Then there's nothing you could have done…

Rogue: I-I'm too dangerous…I don't belong here…

Nightcrawler: No, Rogue. You're wrong. You DO belong here.

Rogue: How can you say that when it could have been you…*slides down the wall and hugs her knees*

Nightcrawler: Because, Rogue. *joins her on the ground* if it was me, I would have done it gladly. You are like a sister to me, and to everyone in our family. We are going to protect you, just as I'm sure you would protect us.

Rogue: *stays silent and watches the floor, tears still running down her cheeks*

Nightcrawler: Rogue…I know what you're going through. You feel guilty, thinking that if you had just been more careful nothing would have happened.

Rogue: *looks up at him and nods*

Nightcrawler: Pein's in jail right now because I was careless and someone saw me. But Rogue I can't blame myself, because I can't change Pein's actions. Pein fought him to protect me, because he loves me. Gambit fought against your powers to protect you, because he loves you. It's no one's fault, and wouldn't you have done the same thing for him, regardless if he had something that could kill you?

Rogue: Y-yeah…*lower lip trembles and she bursts into tears, hugging Nightcrawler tightly and crying in his shoulder*

Nightcrawler: its okay…*hugs her back and pats her hair* its okay…

Rogue: Th-thank you…I feel better now…*lets him go*

Nightcrawler: Any time you need it. *stands up and helps her up* let's go back inside.

*the two of them walk back inside, Rogue grinning for the first time since yesterday*


	21. TT 21

Teacher: Alright class, today I'd like you all to make anything you like! I have many different supplies, and instructions. You could use anything you want. Up here I have blank computer paper, colorful butcher paper, colorful construction paper, paint, makers, crayons, and colored pencils. In the drawers over there is stencils, rulers, and scissors. Then in the back room is some clay, and colored clay. If you need any help you know the rule, Ask Three Before Me. Now get started!

*Sakura immediately scampered to the back room for the clay while the rest of the class went for the easy stuff,the paper*

Shuhei: So Sakura, what are you going to make for Pein?

Sakura: I'm not sure yet...what are you making Shuhei?

Shuhei: Just a card...*He looks down at the green and black paper*

Sakura: For Pein?

Shuhei: Ummmm....no..

Sakura: Oh? Who is for then? *She moved to sit next to him and look at the paper too*

Shuhei: Why should I tell you?! *He walked to another table and sat with Toshiro*

Sakura: Oh...okay. *The she started to on her project*

Sonic: RRRAAAAAAPPPPPEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*The teacher turns around from white board to see Rouge on top of Sonic*

Rouge: NO ITS NOT!!! I WANT MY PENCIL BACK BLUEBERRY!!!!!!!!!!

Sonic: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Teacher: KNOCK IT OFF! BOTH OF YOU!! *The teacher starting pulling Rouge off of Sonic*

Both of you to the office now!

Principal: Again Rouge? How many times do you have to come down here?

Rouge: I don't know,,every day?

Principal: No...alright sit there while I call home.

Sonic: Damn!

Rouge: Wait? What?! You've never called home on me before! *But he didn't answser, he was already talking on the phone*

Pein: Hello?

Principal: Hello, is there a guardian there?

Pein: You're talking to him.

Principal: Oh, well down here I have Sonic and Rouge, for fighting and disrupting class.

Pein: *sighs* Alright, do I need to come get them or something?

Principal: Yes, and Rouge is suspended for a week.

Pein: Alright, I'm coming down there.

Principal: Alright, bye. *But Pein hung up without saying "Bye" so the principal stareed at the phone a minute* He's coming.

Sonic: Man, he's gonna kill us...and I didn't do anything!!

Principal: Come on in! *Pein walks in looking for Sonic and Rouge, then noticed the Principal stared at Pein*

Pein: What?

Principal: Excuse me young man but what are you doing here?

Pein: What do you mean "What am I doing here" ? You called me to come get Sonic and Rouge.

Principal: No I called a guardian, not a teenager.

Pein: I am a guardian, I'm theirs. Lets go, oh and I signed out the rest of my family.

Rouge: YAY! Sakura's coming too?!

Pein: Yea..*Walks out with Sonic and Rouge following*

Lady in Office: Something wrong sir?

Principal: That boy needs to learn some manners and respect.

*Pein walks into art room with Rouge and Sonic*

Sakura: *Looks up form her project* Pein? What's going on?

Pein: Nothing Rouge got suspended so I'm taking everyone home.

Sakura: Alright

Pein: Erm..Sakura..what the heck is that? *points at the clay that looked like a head*

Sakura: *Eyes widen*


	22. TT 22

Sakura: Nothing! It's nothing! *Steps in front of her sculpture*

Pein: Okay then, lets go.

Sakura: Ok!!

*At Home*

Rouge: Phew! I thought I was gonna have to hear another long lecture from him..

Pein: *Stares hard at Rouge and Sonic* Just because you didn't get a lecture from him doesn't mean you won't get one from Ren and me.

Sonic: NO!!! Now we have to listen to 2 lectures!! MAN!

Pein: Yes you do..Now..*Starts yelling at them while the others walk away*

*Sakura's room*

Shuhei: Now what?

Ichigo: I don't know..What do you want to do now guys?

Toshiro: I don't know *looks up as Sakura walks into her room*

Sakura:.....

Everyone: HI SAKURA-CHAN!!

Sakura....WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE IN MY ROOM?!?!

Byakuya: *Walks by and stares into the room* Whats going on up here?

Sakura: Make them get out of my room Bya-chan!

Byakuya: *Eye twitches* Fine...alright boys get out, let Sakura do what she wants to do.

Shuhei: Fine..*They all leave Sakura's room*

5 hours later

Ren: Hey Pein, anything happen today?

Pein: Yep, I had to go to the school to get Sonic and Rouge because they were fighting in class today. And it's your turn to yell at 'em I already gave them my lecture.

Ren: *Sigh* Alright. SONIC!! ROUGE!! GET DOWN HERE!!

Rouge and Sonic:MAN!

Sakura: *Sitting in between Pein and Ren* NAO!!!!

*Rouge and Sonic come running down the stairs*

Sakura: Good! *Smiles sweetly*

Ren: I have had enough with you two fighting all the fucking time!!

*Pein and Sakura slipped away and into the kitchen*

Sakura: Well I'm bored....Where'd my book go...? *looks up at Pein* What are you gonna do?

Pein: My homework

Sakura: Oh what kind of homework?

Pein: Math,Science, and Social Studies.

Sakura:oh....fun..

Pein: mhmm, you chould go to bed now, its past 11 O' clock.

Sakura: Ok, Oyasuminasai Pein-chan!

Pein: Oyasuminasai, Sakura.

Sakura: Oyasuminasai Oto-san! Nemasu..

Ren: *Stops yelling for a moment and smiles, hugging Sakura, and kissing her forehead* Oyasuminasai Sakura-san. *then starts yelling again*

Sonic: At this rate..we'll never be able to sleep..

Rouge: Would he notice if we fell asleep while he was yelling?

Sonic: Maybe ...I don't know


	23. TT 23

Ren: EVERYONE!! GET UP NOW!! ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL!!!!

Shadow: Awww....*Sits up, rubbing eyes, then lays back down*

Ren: SHADOW!!

Shadow: AH! *Shoots out of bed, and runs down stairs*

Sakura: *Smiles* Finally! You guys are so lazy!

Rouge: You boys really need to learn to wake up earlier. You get more time to get ready.

Shuhei: I'm sorry but I don't enjoy straiting my hair or wearing makeup...make up is ridiculous.

Rouge: EXCUSE ME?!?!

Shuhei: *Sighs* You heard me...

Sakura: *Is in the middle of them, then squeeks when Rouge and Shuhei tried to attack each other whith her in between*

Pein: KNOCK IT OFF!! I DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE FOR ANOTHER 4 HOURS!! I WOULD LIKE TO USE THAT TIME TO SLEEP!!

*The two stops, and Ren laughs*

Sakura: Lets go!! *points to the door while walking, then turns to wave* Ja'ne Pein-chan!

Pein:*sighs* Ja'ne, hey! Try not to kill each other today...

Ichigo: We'll try!

Ren: You better.


	24. TT 24

Teacher: Alright kids…now it's time to play…*opens bag and pours out contents* DODGE BALL! Now this half of the gym goes on this side, and the other goes on that side. NOW LET'S PLAY BALL!

Espio: *darts around behind every one when the game starts, humming a detective theme song*

Jet: Espio…what are you doing…

Espio: What does it look like I'm doing? Trying not to get hit, that's what.

Jet: You know, standing in one place has its uses two.

Espio: Yeah yeah, whatever…

Jet: Dude this is totally unfair, all the guys are getting out trying to protect the girls…

Espio: *watches Nightcrawler defend Jubilee* yeah, I see what you mean…..BINGO! I have an idea! Get Nightcrawler's attention and while he's focusing on you, I hit Jubilee.

Jet: That's sorta dangerous…

Espio: Not really, now go to the other side of the gym!

*Jet runs to the other side of the gym and Espio stands on the other, holding a ball ready in his hand*

Jet: Oi! Nightcrawler! *Nightcrawler ignores him* uuuh…blue thing! *still ignores him* *glares* STUPID DEMON! LOOK AT ME! *Nightcrawler looks over at him and glares*…..oh no…

Jet: *Nightcrawler throws a pretty fast ball at Jet* NOW! *ball hits him right in the stomach, making him fall backward*

Espio: *takes the chance and throws a ball at Jubilee, but he teleported towards her and blocked it*……….uuuuuuh……

Nightcrawler: *glares furiously at Espio and throws a ball at him, hitting him in the chest, knocking him down and knocking the wind out of him*

Jubilee: Nightcrawler! You probably hurt him!

Nightcrawler: Serves him right…he'll be fine. *looks around in the crowd* where are you Pietro…

Jubilee: *gasps* there! *points out Pietro, who was quickly running through the crowds*

Nightcrawler: *tries throwing a few balls at him but misses* dang it!

Quicksilver: HAHAHAHA! Too slow! *stops and turns to the side, laughing and Nightcrawler throws a ball and it hits him in the shoulder* AWW! OW!

Nightcrawler: Gotcha!

*Quicksilver growls and walks to the benches, stops to see Blob sitting in the middle, bending the bench under his weight and sighed*

Avalanche: Not cool..I think I'ma give that Kurt a little lesson…*throws a ball straight for Nightcrawler but it's deflected by another* GAAAAAAAAAH! WHO DEFLECTED MY BALL?!

Multiple: Eh heh…oops…

Avalanche: It was YOU! Wasn't it!

Multiple: *gulps and shrinks back*

Avalanche: I'm gonna kill you! *starts towards him*

Cyclops: That's enough, Lance!

Avalanche: You!

*Cyclops shows up behind Multiple Man with Wolverine and Colossus backing him*

Avalanche: This isn't your fight, Summers!

Cyclops: Your right, it isn't, but it just ticks me off when you mess with kids. Now go and play with your friends. Go on, shoo.

Avalanche: *growls and turns around, walking away cursing*

Wolverine: *sighs* they always run away, I can never get a good fight any more…

Colossus: They all scared of you.

Wolverine: So? Does anyone at least have the gut to try and take me down any more?

Colossus: I think it's the hair that scares them off…

Wolverine: Very funny…*walks away arguing with Colossus*

Cyclops:…*puts a hand on Multiple's shoulder, who was shaking* You okay?

Multiple: Yeah…thanks for saving me back there.

Cyclops: No problem. *looks closely* hey, aren't you that guy from the orphanage who can make copies of himself?

Multiple: Yeah…unfortunately.

Cyclops: I've been hearing rumors about it…say, I think it'd be safer if you came and lived with us, wouldn't you say?

Multiple: Probably. *grins* I'll get home after school and pack, then come right over.

Cyclops: *smiles* awesome, we always love another member in the team. *hands out his hand* Scott Summers, but some call me Cyclops.

Multiple: Yeah, I know you, you've got quite a reputation…*takes his hand and shakes it* James Madrox. Or, I'm mostly known as Multiple Man, or Multiple.

Cyclops: Sweet, welcome to the team. We'll pick you up after school at the orphanage, then.

Multiple: Alright, I'll be waiting…thanks again.

Cyclops: You're welcome. And thank you. *walks away as the whistle sounds, signaling the end of class*


	25. TT 25

Mathue: *closes the office door, locks it, and sits down in the chair*

Principle: Ah, Mr. Mathue. Don't you just love these little chats?

Mathue: Not particularly, not because of you of course. But it'll look suspicious if I keep coming to these "little chattings" each week.

Principle: I'm sure your friends won't notice…it's only one period.

Mathue: True, we have a big number of people; I'll probably just blend in.

Principle: Is the door locked?

Mathue: As always, ma'am.

Principle: Good…*changes form to her real form, Mystique*

Mystique: Aaah…much better…

Mathue: Hmm…

Mystique: Now, would you like to share your little, slipping, last night?

Mathue: Hey, how do you know?

Mystique: Gambit is gone, and Emma has missed work today as well.

Mathue: Gambit could just be sick?

Mystique: Hmm, I don't believe so. Just tell me, Mathue.

Mathue: Fine, I accidently slipped. So what, it's Gambit, who cares?

Mystique: Well if you want to remain anonymous, you do.

Mathue: It's his fault, it wasn't even his dream! Rogue was the one who had it…

Mystique: How dare—

Mathue: I can't control who gets it, Mystique.

Mystique:…I guess your right…I can't punish you for something that would happen inevitably…

Mathue: Yeah…

*Mystique goes over to a T.V she kept and put in a tape, and it showed screen shots of Nightcrawler and Rogue*

Mathue: You know, if someone walks in and your watching that, won't that seem kind of stalkerish?

Mystique: That's why the door is locked, child.

Mathue: True...

Mystique: *reaches the part that happened earlier that day, when Nightcrawler comforted Rogue and tears welled up in her eyes* my children…

Mathue: Meh, I'd probably be all over Rogue if she didn't have the touchy thingy…*vaguely waves hands around in gestures*

Mystique: *turns around and glares furiously*

Mathue: Joking…joking…

Mystique: Of course….*turns back to the tape*

Mathue: I don't see why you don't just tell them…why did you get rid of them in the first place?

Mystique: Because you imbecile, if Magneto found out the twins weren't his, he'd kill them! I had to hide them…

Mathue: Yeah, well Nightcrawler's church stuff is annoying.

Mystique: I find it beautiful…

Mathue: You're his mom; of course you do…so they're twins? I didn't know that…

Mystique: You're truly a work of stupidity aren't you…yes, they are the same age, Kurt was born before Anna.

Mathue: It's so weird hearing their real names; I'm just so used to calling them by Nightcrawler and Rogue.

Mystique: Names of importance, no doubt…

Mathue: Of course…well, anyway, I love getting together with you, but it's almost lunch, and if I'm not at lunch they'll DEFINITELY figure out I'm gone.

Mystique: Fine…leave me to my sober thoughts then…

Mathue: I'll do that…*picks up his backpack, unlocks the door, and leaves*


	26. TT 26

*the principle walks out to find Beast and Nightcrawler sitting in the office, waiting for their lunch detention to start*

Principle: Kurt—what are you doing here?

Nightcrawler: Oh, uh, good morning, ma'am.

Principle: I asked why you're in here.

Nightcrawler: I'm in lunch detention for skipping first period…

Principle:…..*turns to the office lady* let them out.

Office Lady: But Ms—

Principle: I said let them out!

Office Lady: Yes, ma'am…*turns to the two and nods, signaling them out of the door and they stood up and left*

Nightcrawler: That was weird…

Beast: Maybe she was in a giving mood today?

Nightcrawler: But still, why did she talk to me, not you?

Beast: You were closer to her.

Nightcrawler: She barely noticed you!

Beast: So?

Nightcrawler: Nevermind…*once they reach the cafeteria Beast walks towards the salad bar while Nightcrawler walks to the soda machine and puts in 75 cents, getting 3 sodas*

Spyke: *leans against the wall* Jubilee's gonna kill you if she finds out.

Nightcrawler: No she wouldn't, she'd just skin me.

Spyke: *laughs* yeah, keep your skin on the wall so she can feel it every morning.

Nightcrawler: Ooh shut up…*the two walks to the lunch table, where everyone sat*

Cyclops: Hey, I thought you two were in lunch detention?

Beast: We were, until the principle let us out.

Jean: She let you out? She's the strictest person I've ever met…

Beast: I think she was just very giving today.

Wolverine: Sorry furball, but that's a little hard to believe…

Cyclops: Well, anyway, everyone meet James, or Multiple Man.

Alhanalem: The man who can turn himself multiple?

Multiple: Uh yeah, I think…

*everyone greets Multiple, then Nightcrawler pulls out a soda from his vest*

Jubilee: Again?! I swear you're addicted to these things!

Nightcrawler: Nuh uh! *opens it and sips it, and puts it on the table when someone taps on his shoulder*

Random guy: Hey, can you tell me the answers for math class? I forgot to do my homework last night.

Nightcrawler: Yeah, sure. *while he starts giving him the answers, Jubilee sneakily puts a little tiny exploding ball into his pop, putting a finger to her mouth while everyone starts chuckling and giggling*

*Nightcrawler turns back around and picks up his pop to drink, but a tiny explosion occurs in it and it explodes, soaking Nightcrawler, Spyke, Jubilee, and Shadowcat*

Shadowcat: *laughs and wipes her face with a napkin* she's got ya there!

Nightcrawler: *shakes his head, pop flying from his hair* yeah, I noticed…*shrugs and grabs another one from his vest*

Jubilee: *glares* how many do you have?!

Nightcrawler: I bought three, why?

Jubilee: Just wondering…*hands out her hand and Nightcrawler questionly gives her the pop and she sips it, then hands it to Shadowcat, and it went around the group until it hit Spyke*

Spyke: *drains the rest of it and hands it to Nightcrawler* sorry dude.

Nightcrawler: Awwww……*grabs the last one from his vest and Jubilee hands her hand out again* No! MINE! *puts arms protectively over the soda can*

*Everyone laughs*

Teacher: You can all go now. *everyone stands up and leaves in groups of four, five, three or two, all chatting to each other animatedly*


	27. TT 27

Storm: *looks up to see its raining* aaah…refreshing…

Galaxina: Mhmm. *spreads out her arms and looks up, eyes closed*

Iceman: That looks a tiny scary…*grins suddenly and freezes one of the drops and it falls down Galaxina's shirt*

Galaxina: EEEEEEEK! *starts running around trying to get the ice out*

Iceman: *laughs*

Wolverine: Give it a rest Ice…

Iceman: Heh heh, okay.

Galaxina: Phew…it fell out.

Rogue: Hmm…what are we gonna do?

Jubilee: *sighs* I'm not sure but I'm bored…

Iceman: I bet, you have now gone about one minute without talking to Nightcrawler, things are bound to get ugly if you don't see him!

Jubilee: Would you quit it! What about you and your precious Magma? Guess things really fit since she's fire and your ice! What does she do, melt you?

Wolverine: Shut up! My God you two keep yacking in my ear and I'm gonna go deaf at age 15!

Iceman and Jubilee: Sorry Wolverine…

Wolverine: Hmph…

Rogue: *looks over and sees Mathue, who was hanging out with Espio and Jet* was I the only one who noticed that Mathue was gone fourth period?

Storm: I noticed it two, but I thought he just left to the bathroom.

Rogue: No, that or he never came back.

Iceman: C'mon, it's not that surprising if the dude skipped.

Wolverine: It is for this group, we don't skip unless something important must be taken care of first.

Jubilee: Okay, sooo…what, did he have like something to do?

Galaxina: His name wasn't called during role…

Storm: Maybe we should ask him a couple of questions…

Iceman: Why? So the dude wasn't there for a period, should we hack on him like the principle? Besides, he'll probably get caught get a detention for it.

Wolverine: Why so protective over Mathue huh?

Iceman: Dude since when have you been so, I don't know, paranoid? I'm just saying!

Galaxina: We all should be able to trust each other. Maybe he switched classes, who knows? Shouldn't we trust that he wasn't up to no good?

Storm: It's hard to do…but your right…we must try…

Rogue: Right, now let's go find somethin' to do before recess is over.


	28. TT 28

Iceman: Hey Magma!

Magma: Hey! I thought you were hanging out with Rogue and them?

Iceman: I was but I wanted to check on you.

Magma: Aww how sweet!

Meeth: How very cutsies!

Colossus: Hmm…very…but I don't think "cutsies" is the word for it…more like romantically beautiful…

Multiple:….why am I here?

Iceman: I don't know, why are you here?

Multiple: I don't know, I think that if I hang out with everyone at least once I'll get over the idea of dreaming.

Magma: Why would you be dreaming?

Multiple: I've never, ever had THIS many friends before.

Meeth: You haven't seesies? Well now you dosies!

Multiple: Yeah…guess it's a little overwhelming…

Colossus: Ah, do not worry, my friend. You will fit in quite well with us.

Multiple: Thanks, I feel better already. ^^

Colossus: Good.

*whistle gets blown and the five run up the hill back to the school*


	29. TT 29

Pein: *walking around town trying to find some cheap rice, then bumps into a blue haired girl* Gomen.

Blue Hair Girl: Its okay, Pein! *Smiles at him*

Pein: *Stared at her* How do you know my name?

Blue Hair Girl: How could I not know you name, Pein? I mean, you ARE gonna be my future husband!

Pein: What? Who are you?

Blue Hair Girl: Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Konan!! *Smile grows bigger*

Pein: Well then….Konan…I have to go now.

Konan: What? But we just got started talking!

Pein: You know, when someone bumps into you on the street, you apologize without stopping. Now I must go- *Cell phone song plays "Lucifer's Angel" * One second.

Pein: Hello?

Sakura: PEIN! Where are you? You disappeared! *Literally crying over the fact Pein was gone when she woke up*

Pein: I'm sorry Blossom, I had to go to the store real quick! Please stop crying! I'll be there in a moment!

Sakura: *sniffs* Okay, but hurry!

Pein: I will, bye.

Sakura: Ja'ne.

Konan: *Stares* So, who was THAT?

Pein: None of your business.

Konan: I am going to be your WIFE! It IS my business!

Pein: Actually the girl I was just talking to is going to be my wife, we were told our futures and that's what I got.

Konan: *Sigh* Well apparently it won't work out…I'm sorry, Honey, please forgive my bad behavior. Will you punish me? *She was close to him now, and then kissed him on the lips*

Pein: . slut! *Lifts up Konan and throws her to the ground a few feet away*

Konan: *Stares as Pein heads home* YOU'LL BE MINE! YOUR BLOSSOM WIL BE DEAD!!! YOU HEAR ME PEIN!! I'LL KILL THAT BLOSSOM!!


	30. TT 30

Emma: Vector, the kids' classes are very important! You can't just pull them out!

Vector: Sure I can…c'mon they'll make it up tomorrow, it's just for one day. It's boring without the kids there…

Bird Brain: Your just saying that so you don't have to take care of little Alex.

Vector: I--…might as well not argue, yes, I want Cyclops back so he can take his little brother.

Alex: Did I do bad? *gives puppy dog face*

Vector: AAAAAAAH! IT BURNS!!!!

Emma: *sighs and goes up to the office and takes out the clipboard* Gosh darn it Vector do you know how many names I have to sign off??

Vector: Yes, I've done it before, now don't forget anyone!

Emma: I won't…not even the new kid…we have to stop by his place so he can pick up his bags.

Bird Brain: New kid? Who?

Emma: A boy named James Madrox. He's joining the household, I got his room all ready while waiting for Gambit to wake up.

Vector: Speaking of Gambit…is it wise to leave Silver and Gambit at home alone?

Emma: They're just lying in bed watching T.V.

Bird Brain: Well I don't trust 'em…

Emma: Oh you don't trust anyone…there *hands the office lady the sign out sheet and she starts calling all the kids to the office when the principle walks out*

Principle:…are you the guardians of Kurt Wagner and Anna Marie?

Vector: Yeeeeees…are they in trouble?

Principle:…no…just…continue taking care of your children…*turns around and walks back into room she came out of*

Bird Brain: That was weird…

*In ten minutes everyone was outside, putting stuff in the car and getting themselves inside*

Multiple: How did they know I was joining you?

Cyclops: Emma has the ability to read minds, but unlike Jean, she doesn't ask for permission before doing so. Emma doesn't like secrets.

Multiple: Apparently not.

*Once everyone is inside and they stopped at Multiple's house to pick up his stuff and were on the road again, Beast cleared his throat with a notebook in hand*

Beast: Okay, so today we're going to have five teams go today. Team one will be Jean, Jubilee, Espio, and Colossus. Team two will be Alhanalem, Sora, Nightcrawler, and Storm.

Both Storms: Which?

Beast: *sighs* boy. Now, team three will be Jet, Iceman, Kairi, and Magma. Team four will be Multiple Man, Rogue, Shadowcat, and Galaxina. And lastly, team five will be of Mathue, Spyke, Meeth and Cyclops.

Jet: Awww man…I'm doing it AGAIN…I did it yesterday!

Beast: Almost everyone is doing it, Jet.

Jet: Yeah well I wish I wasn't…

Beast: We'll all go into the danger room after an hour of getting home. Give every one time to get ready and relax. *looks at Rogue slightly but looks away*

Rogue: Emma, was Gambit awake last time you saw him?

Emma: Yes, and he's coming along fine, he should be able to go to school tomorrow.

Rogue: Good…can I see him today?

Emma: Of course, you should be able to as soon as we get home.

Rogue: Okay.

*As soon as the car stops, Rogue is the first one out the door and runs inside and downstairs to the subbasement, where the medical room was*

*When she runs inside, she sees Silver and Gambit talking, the T.V going on in front of them*

Rogue: H-hi Gambit..

Gambit: Oh hi Rogue! I didn't expect you to be home so soon. *sits up and allows Rogue to sit on the edge of his bed*

Rogue: Are you feelin' better?

Gambit: Yup, you gave me quite a scare last night.

Rogue: And you scared me even more…

Gambit: I'm sorry…but it was the only thing I could think of. If I had waited until someone came in to help, ya coulda been lost already…

Rogue: It's okay, I don't blame you. And thank you for saving my life…*hugs him and kisses him quickly on the forehead and giggles slightly, then stood up* I have ta go to the Danger Room for practice. I'll come see ya after my session. *blushes slightly and walks out, being as girly as possible*

Gambit:…………………………..

Silver: *laughs hard* SHE KISSED YOU!

Gambit: Yeah….*slumps back into the pillows*…..I think I'm about to faint again…

Silver: *Is still laughing* don't worry, the shock will go away soon.


	31. TT 31

Pein: *walks inside, just to be knocked to the ground by Sakura, who was hugging him*

Sakura: You're back!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'D HURRY!! THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO!!

Pein: Gomen, Sakura-chan. I ran into some trouble.

Rouge: *Picks up Sakura and moves her off of Pein, setting her on her feet* Trouble? Are you hurt?

Pein: No, just a who- I mean girl who wanted me to marry her, and I didn't even know her…

Rouge: What did she do?

Pein: She kissed me…out of no where

Rouge: *Stared* OOHHH!!! YOU'RE CHEATING ON SAKURA!!

Sakura: WAH?! *Her eyes get glossy, and looks like she's about to cry* You're cheating on me? *Face goes back to normal* What does that mean?

Pein: *Eye twitches* I'm not cheating on Sakura, we aren't even dating.

Rouge: No, but you 2 ARE gonna get married.

Pein: Well what if the future changes, and we don't get married? Huh? Then what?

Rouge: THEN I'LL FORCE YOU TO MARRY HER!!! AND HAVE 5 KIDS!!

Pein: *Eyes widen* F-f-f-f-FIVE!! By the time she's old enough to HAVE a kid, I'LL be too old to have another one.

Rouge: *Laughs* YOU JUST ADMITTED YOU'RE OLD!!!! BAAHAHAHAH!!

Pein: *stands up finally* Shut up. Don't you girls have anything better to do? Like makeovers or something?

Rouge: Actually Sakura won't let me give her a makeover…she says she doesn't like them.

Pein: Then go bother Ren.

Sakura: Alright! Buh bai Porcupine-chan!!!!

Pein: *Sighs as they run off*

*Outside*

Konan: Hmm…I wonder which one is his "Blossom"? Most likely that girl that knocked him down…If he were mine I'd treat him a lot better than that little brat…She's too young for him anyways. That little brat, apparently, never learned that a woman should be respectful in a man's presence. Especially Amegakure's God! Now I see why everyone thinks he's a God! OMG OMG!!! HE'S SO HOT!!! *Falls back, imagining Pein doing things to her that should NEVER EVER be spoken*

*Next Day, Sunday, "Easter"*

Sakura: *Shaking so much with excitement, it was visible*

Wave: *Laughs* Wow Sakura-chan, what's got you so excited?

Sakura: I've never dyed an egg before…or done this holiday called Easter, right?

Blaze: WHAT?! You've never celebrated Easter?!?!

Sakura: No

Wave: *grabs Sakura by shoulders and shakes her* WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GIRL?!

Sakura:*Laughs nervously* Ren was always gone, so we never did it before

Blaze: *Points an accusing finger at Ren when he walked in,unaware of what they were talking about* HOW COULD YOU?!

Ren: I don't know…Wait, what did I do?

Blaze: YOU'VE NEVER CELEBRATED EASTER WITH YOU LITTLE SISTER!!

Ren: Oh yea…we never really celebrated many holidays anyways…

Wave: Why?

Ren: Because we never have enough money to buy the things we need for the certain holidays.

Wave: Oh…well this year Sakura is gonna dye and egg!!

Blaze: Let's just hope it wasn't laid by you, Wave.

Wave: HEY!! SHUT UP!! GO COUGH UP A HAIR BALL!!!

Blaze: EXCUSE ME?!

Wave: YOU HEARD ME!!!

Blaze: GET OVER HERE BIRD FOR BRAIN!!

Wave: YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?!

Blaze: NO! *Wave laughs, thinking she's won, then her face dropped when Blaze yelled* I WANT THE WHOLE THING HONEY!! *Then they jumped at each other, rolling out of the room*

Pein: *Walks into the kitchen* What the FUCK is going on out here?!

Ren: Hehe hey Pein, and nothing. Just Blaze and Wave having another cat fight.

Sakura: Pein! Are you gonna dye eggs too?!

Pein: Ermm…no.

Sakura: Why not?!

Pein: I never really liked doing it…And now that Espio isn't here I'm not forced to do it with him….*He stared at her sad face* How about I sit out here with all of you and watch you do it?

Sakura: OKAY!

Shuhei: Do we HAVE to do this?

Ren: No, but you should at least stay down here.

Shuhei: Why?

Ren: Because, this is a holiday, holidays are supposed to be a family time.

Shuhei: Alright…

Sakura: Wait, don't start without me please, I need to go to the bathroom!!

Byakuya: *laughs* Alright, we'll wait for you.

*She runs down the hall and goes to the bathroom. When she was done, she say moving outside the window in the hall. The window was huge and low to the ground, with a backless couch in front of it, so she opened the window, and poked her head out.*

Shuhei: Geez, how long does it take to go to the bathroom?

Ren: Not very lon- *Everyone hears Sakura scream for Ren, and then she was cut off when she was about to say "me" in "Help Me", and they knew immediately, someone had kidnapped Sakura. Ren was, PISSED OFF!*


	32. TT 32

Beast through ultra-mic: The X-Jet will be there in three minutes to pick you up. Be careful team…

Espio: That's it? We have to wait for 3 minutes? Easy points…

Colossus: I do not believe this will be easy…

Jean: Something seems very fishy here….

*The scene changes and they're standing on a roof top of a 20 floor building*

Jubilee: Well this is quite boring. I can't believe we actually waste our afternoons doing this!

Espio: Beast says it's to train us for any outcome.

Jubilee: When are we ever going to be on a rooftop?

Jean: You never know, maybe when we're older some crisis will send us to the rooftops. *some one stealthily sneaks up behind all four of them when they weren't paying attention, but Jean could sense them and pushes the four anti-mutants back*

*Colossus goes to the one who was behind him in full steel and crushes the person's skull in. Jubilee goes to hers and kicks them off of the building, while Espio stabs his with a dagger and Jean throws hers off using her telekinesis*

Espio: Well that wasn't hard at all.

Jubilee: Espio…where'd you get those daggers?

Espio: I always have a couple hidden on me, why?

Jubilee: Okay, why do you have daggers?

Espio: *shrugs* just how I was raised.

Jubilee: Ookay then…

*When they started to relax, a whole entire army of anti-mutant squads started climbing the roof tops, trying to make it so they don't escape*

*The four of them fought through waves of enemies, until Jubilee became overpowered after a minute of fighting and some one came up behind her and gave her a weird shot*

Jubilee: Uuugh! No! *tries to fight them off but becomes dizzy and falls over*

Espio: Jubilee! *tries to reach her but they wouldn't let him, and Jubilee was picked up and carried off of the building*

Jean: No! *runs over to the edge of the building and tries using her telekinesis to pick her back up, but before she could one of the anti-mutants pushed her off of the edge of the building*

Colossus: Jean!

*Jean uses her telekinesis to catch herself, and float herself safely back among the crowd next to Colossus and Espio, who both were fighting*

Jean: *pants* I'm…I'm exhausted…I can't…keep going…

Espio: C'mon Jean! We only have a minute left! Stay awake! Just rest, me and Colossus will guard you!

*Jean nods and stands behind Espio, who guarded her and Colossus guarded her from behind her*

*A minute of restless fighting and Jean sometimes would help by pushing enemies away from them and finally they heard a roaring of an engine, and they look above to see the X-Jet preparing to land*

Espio: Colossus! Grab Jean and get on board! I'll follow!

Colossus: *nods and picks up the exhausted girl, then runs into the jet, while Espio fends off the jet from attackers*

Jean: *after being put down and Colossus runs to tell the pilot to leave, she runs to the platform, that was being pulled back up so they could take off* Espio! Hurry!

Espio: *fends off the jet long enough before the platform completely closes, then jumps for it but misses, but Jean uses her telekinesis to pull him back up and through the platform door*

Espio: *pants* We made it…

Jean: Yeah…*falls to the ground with exhaustion and passes out*

Espio: J…Jean…*coughs and tries to stand but finds he's too tired*

*The simulation ends to reveal Jubilee a few feet away, lying on the floor like Jean*

Beast through ultra-mic: Could have done a little better, but you each get 20 points. Now let's get Jubilee and Jean into the medical room.

Colossus: *nods and picks up Jean and Jubilee, then walks into the waiting room*

*Cyclops and Nightcrawler stands up immediately*

Cyclops: What the heck happened in there?!

Nightcrawler: Was taten Sie zu ihr?!

Espio: *breathes deeply* Calm down…They're both just unconscious…it's just like what happened to you and Magma.

*Cyclops and Nightcrawler reluctantly let's them go unbothered, and Al, Sora, Nightcrawler and Storm both walk into the danger room*


	33. TT 33

Beast through ultra-mic: Here you are waiting for three minutes. That's when the X-Jet will pick you up.

Sora: The X-Jet? We have a jet?

Alhanalem: Yes, we physically have a jet.

Storm: Since when?

Nightcrawler: Yeah, didn't you know? Al, Storm, Meeth and Beast built a jet in case of emergencies.

Sora: It'll never be used then…

*the simulation restarts and they are standing on a 20 floored building*

Nightcrawler: Hmm…agh I can't stop thinking of Jubilee…what if she got really hurt?

Alhanalem: The safe protocols were on visual, Jubilee will be fine physical.

Nightcrawler: I hope so…

*four anti-mutants sneak over to where they were, and one reached Sora first and put a shot into his neck*

Sora: Aaaagh!

Nightcrawler: Sora!

*Sora collapses onto the floor and the anti-mutant picks him up, but Storm rams him off of the building, catching Sora before he falls with him*

Alhanalem: We'll have to guard him physical!

*The three of them surrounds Sora, and defend him from danger and fight of the enemies until the X-Jet arrives and lands, then the anti-mutants try to infiltrate it*

Nightcrawler: *takes a hold of Al and Sora and risks teleporting them all inside the jet, while Storm stays behind and defends the ship from the anti-mutants*

Nightcrawler: *runs towards a window and when the jet is about to take off, teleports outside and grabs Storm, then teleports back inside*

Beast through ultra-mic: Well done, you all have earned 35 points. Now let's get Sora into the medical bay.

*the simulation ends and Storm picks Sora up, and the three of them walk into the waiting room*

Kairi: What happened to Sora?

Storm: You know the drill; we can't say what happens in there.

Kairi: Oh, yeah.

*the three walk where the others were waiting, and Jet, Iceman, Kairi and Magma all walk out into the danger room*


	34. TT 34

Beast through ultra-mic: In this simulation you will wait for three minutes until the X-Jet arrives to pick you all up.

Iceman: That's it? Cake…

Magma: Now somethin' ain't right about allz of this…just waitin'?

Jet: Don't complain, it's the easiest yet.

Kairi: I think Magma's right, this is just too weird.

*the simulation restarts and they are standing on the building*

Iceman: Just have to wait until the X-Jet comes and saves us.

Magma: Hmm…

Iceman: Heck, I don't even need to change forms for this one.

Kairi: Don't you think it'd be safer just to---*four people come up behind them and takes a shot to their necks, and all four of them collapse*

*The simulation ends*

Beast through ultra-mic: Ah…well…10 points…at least no stowaways got on board…*sighs* this is going to turn out to be the most medical filled day ever…

*Vector comes out and picks all four up, and heads back into the waiting room*

Shadowcat: Oh my God! *all eight still in the waiting room stands up, gasping and staring*

Rogue: What the heck happened?

Vector: You'll probably find out once you get in there.

*Vector leaves and Multiple Man, Rogue, Shadowcat and Galaxina nervously walks into the danger room*


	35. TT 35

Beast through ultra-mic: Now today you all are going to wait for the X-Jet to come for three minutes.

Multiple: That can't be all…otherwise, how would the others have gotten hurt?

Rogue: You've got that right, he ain't revealing all that needs to be revealed.

Galaxina: Maybe we should all sit in a circle? That way we can't get sneaked up on?

Shadowcat: That's probably the best idea, let's do it!

*they all sat in a circle, their watchful eyes not missing anything*

Galaxina: *looks over the edge of the building to see the four anti-mutants, trying to sneak towards them and screams*

Multiple: Wha--*looks over and sees the anti-mutants*

*Multiple Man stands up and multiplies himself so that they're was five of him, and four of them attacked the anti-mutants*

Rogue: Well ain't that helpful.

Multiple: Really? I thought so myself.

Shadowcat: Uh oh…look! *points out a whole entire army scaling the wall towards them*

Rogue: Kitty! The building! Get us inside!

Shadowcat: O-okay, but hold on! *every one grabs onto her arm and she pulls them all down inside the building making them all fall onto the floor*

Galaxina: Ooof!

Multiple: We should all be safe in here…

Galaxina: Yeah…*dusts off her bottom* but how is the X-Jet gonna find us now?

*they all stand there staring at each other*

Rogue: *runs to the door and tries to turn the handle* Eh! It's locked!

Multiple: Why don't we go back the same way we came?

Shadowcat: Like, yeah, do you wanna be the one to stay behind and like, hold me up so we can reach?

Multiple: Oh yeah…*looks up at the ceiling*

Rogue: We need to find somethin' to get us outa here and quick. I honestly don't want to end up in the med bay today…

Galaxina: Well, we could always use these boxes for us to stand on, then Shadowcat can pass us through the ceiling.

Multiple: Right, that'll work. Let's start piling!

*the four of them start grabbing boxes and placing them on top of each other until they had enough for them all to stand on and reach the ceiling*

Rogue: Hurry! We've only got ten seconds before the X-Jet is supposed to arrive!

Shadowcat: I'm trying! *with Multiple's help, pulls herself up onto the boxes and helps the others on, then reaches up to the ceiling, grabs a hold of the ground, and pulls them all up to the roof*

Multiple: Look out! *the army that have been waiting for them stormed onto them, but Multiple multiplied himself so that they were too busy with the clones to notice them*

*the four run onto the jet and close the platform, then pant and wait for it to lift*

Anti-mutant: Gotcha! *grabs onto Galaxina*

Galaxina: Aaaah! *struggles with the hold and the other three take the anti-mutant down before the simulation stops*

Beast through ultra-mic: Well done, you all get 35 points.

*all four of them nod then walk out into the waiting room and too tired to say anything, walk into the adjoining room while Mathue, Spyke, Meeth and Cyclops walk into the danger room*


	36. TT 36

Beast through ultra-mic: The X-Jet will pick you up in three minutes.

Cyclops: *waits to hear more but the scene begun to change and they were standing on the roof tops of a 20 floored building*…that's it?

Meeth: Thatie easy.

Spyke: A little too easy if you ask me. You saw what happened today, how many people were taken to the med-bay?

Cyclops: Jean…*walks over to the edge absently and saw the four sneak anti-mutants trying to scale their way up* Now I understand…Spyke! *throws a rope over to him* take this, wrap it around one of your spikes, and throw it at the other building.

Spyke: Bu-

Cyclops: Trust me!

Spyke: Well okay man…*a spike protrudes from his wrist and he wraps a rope around it, then moves his arm in a punching motion and the spike flew off of his arm, then lodged itself on the brick wall of the next building twenty feet away*

Mathue: Great, now how do you suppose we get over there?

Cyclops: We climb. *kneels down next to the rope and grabs it, then throws himself off the edge but held up by the still holding rope and starts to grab his away to the other side*

*The others followed him, and once Meeth got over safely, the others cut the rope so they wouldn't be followed*

*They sit tight for three minutes, while the anti-mutants stand on the other building stupidly wondering where they went, until the jet arrived and all four of them got on board without any trouble*

Beast through ultra-mic: Very good…50 points.

Spyke: Huh, we hardly had to do anything. I think Cyclops is like the ultimate leader.

Cyclops: Thanks Spyke.

Mathue: *while the other two were praising Cyclops and the simulation ends, he sulks away from the group, glowering at Cyclops*

*The four leave the danger room and into the waiting crowd*

Vector: Emma's in the med-bay with the other kids if you wanna go check on them.

Cyclops: *nods and leaves the room with all the others, and Beast was the last to leave, making sure nothing was left on*


	37. TT 37

Beast: Worst scenario ever…we've got seven people in the medical bay.

Emma: Yes, seven…your killing me Beast.

Beast: I'm sorry, things got a little out of hand with those shots.

Nightcrawler: She's fine right? When is she waking up?

Emma: Calm down…the shot affects only last for about thirty minutes, they'll all wake up in about twenty.

Cyclops: What about Jean? What happened to her?

Emma: She'll wake up in about 45 minutes…she just used too much energy.

Wolverine: Looked like it was pretty rough in there.

Mutliple: Trust me, it was. I feel tired just thinking about it…

Espio: Tell me about it…

*about half any hour later, Jubilee, Sora, Jet, Iceman, Kairi and Magma started to wake up*

Jubilee: Uuugh…

Nightcrawler: Jubilee! *hugs her super tight* Oh my God you scared me so much! Don't EVER do that to me again!

Jubilee: *laughs slightly and hugs him back* Okay, okay.

Sora: Whoooooa….*holds his head then looks over at Kairi, who was waking up* you two?

Kairi: Ugh…yeah…snuck up on us all…

Espio: *laughs* now two of my best friends are in the med-bay, how wonderful.

Jet: Oh shut up…

Iceman: *jumps down from his bed and over to Magma* I can't believe that happened…

Magma: We toldz you to put on your ice form. You woulda stillz been awake if we went down.

Iceman: I didn't expect an ambush!

Magma: Of four peoplez with no powers?

Iceman: Well…

Magma: *laughs* you're too fullz of yourself, you know that? Butz that's what makes you soo loveable ^^

Iceman: Heh heh…

Vector: Alright kids, it's been a long day and I bet most of you are really tired. So it's time for some shut eye. *once the kids start walking out, he walks over to Cyclops, who was holding Alex and watching over Jean* You can stay, but only until she wakes up, okay?

Cyclops: Okay.

*Vector grunts and leaves the room, leaving Cyclops alone with Alex, Jean and Emma, who was watching over her body signs before she went to bed*

*about ten more minutes later Jean gasped and sat up quickly, then grabbed her head painfully*

Cyclops: Jean! Are you okay?

Jean: The simulation…

Cyclops: It's over; you're in the med-bay. You got 20 points.

Jean: Oh…

Cyclops: You feeling okay?

Jean: Yeah…my head hurts a little bit though…

Emma: Don't worry, dear, it's nothing serious. Just a little side-effect.

Jean: Okay…*picks up a sleeping Alex from Cyclops' arms and rocks him slightly, then with Cyclops' help walks upstairs to her room, hands Alex back and goes to bed. Cyclops goes into his room, tucks in his little brother then also goes to sleep*

Emma: *sighs* these kids are going to live a very stressful life…*walks out of the now empty medical bay and turns off the lights, heading upstairs to go to sleep as well*


	38. TT 38

*Shadowcat is alone and flying through the sky*

Shadowcat: Whooa, since when can I fly?

*Suddenly gravity comes back and she is hauled back to Earth and she screams, holding her arms in front of her face to embrace herself but ended up falling through the ceiling of a house and falls on the floor*

Shadowcat: *sits up and starts crying*

???: Kitty?

Shadowcat: D-daddy?

*a light appears in a doorway and a shadow of a man holding a knife appears on the wall*

Shadowcat: *stands up* D-daddy…?

*the figure walks slowly down the stairs where she can see his face, and it was Pein*

Pein: Where is she….

Shadowcat: Wh-who—

Pein: WHERE IS SHE?! *brandishes knife at her and she backs slowly away*

Shadowcat: Pein I—

Pein: *breathes deeply* your hiding her aren't you? Huh? I'll kill you…….I'LL KILL YOU!!! *runs towards her with the knife outstretched and she screams and falls backward through the wall and lands against something steel*

Shadowcat: Coloss—

Colossus: *turns her around roughly and takes her by the throat, closing his hand on it tightly and lifting her in the air*

Shadowcat: *gasps and kicks her feet wildly* Coloss---Colossus----*looks over his shoulder to see Mathue standing there, watching with a blank, uncaring face* Ma—Math---

Colossus: *throws her against the wall, hard, where she hit her head and became unconscious*


	39. TT 39

Ren: KAMI!! YOU BAKA!! SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR 30 HOURS!! SHE'S ONLY 7 YEARS OLD!! YOU DO SOMETHING NOW OR IM GONNA GO LOOK MYSELF!

Police man: Calm down, sir. We'll find her, we're doing our best.

Ren: WELL APPARENTLY YOUR BEST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!! DO YOU SEE MY SISTER HERE?! NO! NOW I WANT HER NOW YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH-!!

Byakuya: *Covered Ren's mouth* Don't shout or cuss at them, if you do, they'll want to search and then they'll find Pein upstairs. *Whisper in Ren's ear*

Ren: *Calms down, sighing* Alright, I'm okay now. Gomen, Sir.

Police Man: Forgiven. Now, is there any suspects?

Ren: Well there is this one blue haired girl who said she was going to kill her.

Police Woman: Now who on earth would want to kill a 7 year old?

Byakuya: A psychotic girl, who is obsessed with a guy who Sakura is close to.

Police woman: How old is this suspect?

Ren: About 17.

Police Woman: Okay…We'll leave you now, and we are still searching. We will NOT give up.

*11 days later, cops have given up. The whole town was standing outside the house where a little table was with pictures of Sakura getting older, and candles all around. People who knew Sakura put down white roses, people who didn't know her put down black roses*

Pein: I thought they said they weren't gonna give up?

Ren: Never trust anyone Pein, that's the clue, not even police.

Pein: Hai, Ren-sama.

Ren: *sighed* Well lets keep looking.

Wave: YOU TWO AREN'T GONNA GIVE UP TOO ARE YOU?!

Blaze: OF COURSE WE AREN'T! NO ONE IS STOPPING UNTIL WE FIND HER!

Pein: Whether she's dead or alive.

Ren: Please don't say that.

Pein: Gomen.

Ren: It's okay.

*After 3 hours of searching, Ren found her, and called the others on the walky talky to come to him*

Ren: *Sees something pink* What the hell is that?

Pein: Probably some blanket a little girl left out.

Shuhei: No wait…it's Sakura!

Pein: *Leaned forward and put his middle and fore finger on her wrist, then shook his head* There's no pulse.

Ren: *Fell on his knees in the door way of the run down building, arms limp, mouth open, and eyes widened as tears spilled out of them, then whispered repeatedly* No…no no no no no NO NO NO!!! *Then he trough back his head screaming her name* SSAAAKKKUUUURRRAAAAAAAAAA!!!


	40. TT 40

*It was morning and the first thing everyone heard after breakfast was Magma screaming and running down the stairs, then threw herself onto Iceman*

Iceman: Magma! MAGMA! Listen to me!

Magma: She—she—she---!

Iceman: ALISON! STOP CRYING AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!

Emma: Dear, calm down! *pulls Magma off of Iceman and focuses on her mind, forcing her to calm down*

Magma: She---she---she's----

Iceman: She what Magma? What happened?

Magma: *tears stream down her face and she holds up a shaking hand that was holding a letter, which Emma takes*

Emma: *skims over a few lines and stops at a line and her mouth drops*

Iceman: What? What is it?!

Emma: Sakura……she's…..

Nightcrawler: She's what?

Galaxina: What's wrong?

Emma: *gulps* dead…….

*there was a very long silence within the whole house*

Galaxina: No……

Jubilee: Galaxina…

Galaxina: No…your lying…

Jubilee: Galaxina…..*eyes start swelling up with tears as she reached for Galaxina*

Galaxina: DON'T TOUCH ME!!! SHE'S NOT DEAD!!!! *starts screaming and shakily puts her face in her hands*

Jubilee: Oh Galaxi-ina….*hugs her tightly and starts crying loudly*

Iceman:……

Nightcrawler:……*says nothing and heads up into his room slowly*

Wolverine: Nightcrawler……

Nightcrawler:…*looks over to Wolverine*

Wolverine: Don't do anything rash….

Nightcrawler: I….*whole body starts shaking and closes eyes tightly and Wolverine takes him by the arm and brings him back downstairs and hugs him tightly, tears running down his cheeks two*

Rogue: This can't be happening…*cries* will this week never stop with the torture!

Gambit: I know Rogue….I know…*holds onto her carefully as she cries into his jacket*

Storm:……..*it suddenly starts pouring outside*

Beast: Storm….*sits down next to her and holds her hand lightly in a comforting way*

Jean: *cries hard and holds head tightly*

Cyclops: Calm down…*puts an arm around her* its okay…*a tear falls from underneath his sunglasses*

Nightcrawler: I-I have to go upstairs…

Wolverine: NO!

Nightcrawler: *looks up at him* wh-what if she gets lost? Sh-she might need my prayers t-to show her the way….

Wolverine:….that's why you want to go upstairs?

Nightcrawler: *nods, still shaking heavily*

Wolverine:…………………*starts crying even harder and nearly falls ontop of Nightcrawler*

Nightcrawler: *holds onto him and hugs him back*

*After a few minutes of everyone crying, Wolverine is the first to gain back his composure*

Wolverine: I'm going to kill them….I'm going to kill whoever did this!!!!!

Nightcrawler: Killing is not the answer Wolverine!

Wolverine: SAY THAT TO SAKURA!

Nightcrawler: *pauses*…

Wolverine: And what if this person is like some psychopath? What if they're gonna kill the others? I don't want anyone else I care about dying! NO ONE IS GOING TO DIE IN THIS FAMILY EVER AGAIN!

Nightcrawler:…..*finally puts something together*…..YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE?!

Wolverine: It seemed appropriate at the time…

Nightcrawler: *starts crying again even though he tried to stop* I can't…I wouldn't be able to…no matter how many people gets killed…I just…couldn't….*collapses onto the floor, to shaken with tears*

Jubilee: *let's go of Galaxina, and joins Nightcrawler on the floor and hugs him* It's okay…I'm here….

Vector: *sighs* we all knew this would happen one day…who knows, maybe it would be better that it happened today instead of ten years from now.

*No one answered him, so out of boredom he picked up the letter Emma had dropped from grief, and opened it up and began to read the parts he could read, for some was too complex for his little mind to handle*

Vector:…did any of you actually finish the rest of this?

*Everything goes silent*

Vector: It says right here that they were able to find someone to revive her and she was waking up.

……………………………………..*the silence turned into chaos as all of the kids start to rampage, upset, mad, sad, sorrow and happiness filled their hearts, but at this age, they couldn't keep it to one*

Emma: *wipes every ones minds and forces them all to go into the danger room, then closes the danger room door and unblocks their thoughts, making them rampage again* They should be done in a few hours…I think it's best if they all stay home today…

Vector: Okay.

Emma:…did you see Shadowcat and Mathue come downstairs this morning?

Vector: Nooo…why?

Emma:…I think something's wrong…*runs up the stairs and opens Mathue's door and quickly walks over to his bed* Mathue!

Mathue: Wha-what?

Emma: Time to wake up…

Mathue: Already…I'm so tired though…

Emma:…well we're staying home today, so go ahead and go back to sleep.

Mathue: Why?

Emma:…Sakura died.

Mathue: Oh that's a shame…*falls back asleep before Emma told him the rest*

*Emma walks towards Shadowcat's room, anger boiling inside her because of Mathue, then opens her door*

Emma: Cat, time to wake up.

*The room stays silent, and she still lies limply in the bed*

Emma:…Cat? *rushes up to her and checks her pulse, then her head, and automatically realizes she had a concussion* Oh my God…VECTOR!

Vector: What what? *runs up the stairs*

Emma: Grab Kitty and bring her into the med-bay! Quickly!

Vector: Yes ma'am. *grabs Shadowcat and brings her to the subbasement and sets her on a bio-bed, where Emma started caring for her injuries*


	41. TT 41

Emma: How on Earth does she have a concussion…she was sleeping!

Vector: Maybe she was sleep walking? Ran into something?

Emma: And ended up right back to her bed? I don't think so…

Vector: Oh…I guess I hadn't thought of that…

Emma: Well whatever she did she hit something very hard.

Vector: How can you tell?

Emma: The bruises on her head. Depending on how you hit it, the bruise and lump appears differently.

Spyke: Man…everyone has enough to worry about right now!

Multiple: That reminds me, who is this Sakura chick anyway?

Spyke: A pink haired girl in the group that lives in Japan. She's one of the youngest.

Multiple: How come you're not on a rampage then?

Spyke: I've only talked to her once and seen her picture, but you have to remember, I'm quite new here two!

Multiple: What about Alex?

Spyke: Alex? Dude, he's only 5! He doesn't understand yet. Besides, he probably doesn't remember very well.

Multiple: I guess your right…*watches Alex for a bit, who kept twitching while he slept in Emma's arms*

Spyke: Well, anyway, when will the others be let out?

Vector: When they calm down and realize all is fine.

Spyke: When would you estimate that?

Vector: Never.

Spyke: C'mon dude, be serious…

Emma: We can let them out in another hour or so. Let them take out their anger and grief on something not alive?

Multiple: *sighs* that girl must really mean a lot to them.

Emma: She does…most of them have known her since they were only four years old.

Spyke: So they've known each other for three years?

Emma: *nods* and she's a very sweet girl…most of the time.

Multiple: *laughs*

Emma: Well, you kids should probably wait outside. I have some tests to do on Shadowcat…

*Multiple and Spyke nods, then Multiple picks up Alex and leaves the room with Spyke at his side*

Emma: How on Earth does she have a concussion…she was sleeping!

Vector: Maybe she was sleep walking? Ran into something?

Emma: And ended up right back to her bed? I don't think so…

Vector: Oh…I guess I hadn't thought of that…

Emma: Well whatever she did she hit something very hard.

Vector: How can you tell?

Emma: The bruises on her head. Depending on how you hit it, the bruise and lump appears differently.

Spyke: Man…everyone has enough to worry about right now!

Multiple: That reminds me, who is this Sakura chick anyway?

Spyke: A pink haired girl in the group that lives in Japan. She's one of the youngest.

Multiple: How come you're not on a rampage then?

Spyke: I've only talked to her once and seen her picture, but you have to remember, I'm quite new here two!

Multiple: What about Alex?

Spyke: Alex? Dude, he's only 5! He doesn't understand yet. Besides, he probably doesn't remember very well.

Multiple: I guess your right…*watches Alex for a bit, who kept twitching while he slept in Emma's arms*

Spyke: Well, anyway, when will the others be let out?

Vector: When they calm down and realize all is fine.

Spyke: When would you estimate that?

Vector: Never.

Spyke: C'mon dude, be serious…

Emma: We can let them out in another hour or so. Let them take out their anger and grief on something not alive?

Multiple: *sighs* that girl must really mean a lot to them.

Emma: She does…most of them have known her since they were only four years old.

Spyke: So they've known each other for three years?

Emma: *nods* and she's a very sweet girl…most of the time.

Multiple: *laughs*

Emma: Well, you kids should probably wait outside. I have some tests to do on Shadowcat…

*Multiple and Spyke nods, then Multiple picks up Alex and leaves the room with Spyke at his side*


	42. TT 42

*it was later that day and everyone had been let out, standing impatiently outside the door of the med-bay talking about events when Jubilee looked up and saw Nightcrawler reading upside down from the chandelier*

Jubilee: Nightcrawler? What are you doing up there?

Nightcrawler: It was getting a little crowded down there, so I decided to stay up here.

Jubilee: Oh…what are you reading?

Nightcrawler: *turns book slightly so she can see the cover*

Jubilee: Ah…the bible…haven't you read that like, four times already?

Nightcrawler: Twice, but it reassures me in bad times.

Jubilee: Oh.

Nightcrawler: Want to join me?

Jubilee: *laughs shyly* I kind of can't reach.

Nightcrawler: I could help with that. *teleports next to her*

Jubilee: I-is this going to hurt?

Nightcrawler: No, I promise. *takes a hold of her carefully then teleports up to the chandelier*

Jubilee: Who-oa! *nearly falls put hooks legs tightly on the chandelier*

Nightcrawler: Careful! *carefully and gently places his leg over hers, helping her steady herself and making her blush*

*Nightcrawler takes one side of the book and hands the other to Jubilee, who scooted carefully over next to him and snuggled against his arm, taking the other side of the book. They both started to read together, until Jubilee's hand begged for gravity and slapped Nightcrawler in the face when her hand dropped*

Nightcrawler: Ow..

Jubilee: Sorry! I'm not used to staying upside down…

Nightcrawler: its okay, you get used to it. *takes his free hand and reaches down to hold hers, then places it between them and holds it gently to keep it from falling*

Jubilee: Hehe, I'm getting a little light headed, don't you ever get really dizzy staying up here?

Nightcrawler: It goes away after sitting up here for a while.

Jubilee: Ah. *silently reads with him*

Alhanalem: *snaps a quick picture of the two* this should be kept memorial.

Beast: Yeah, looks like a cute picture to show everyone at prom later on. *chuckles*

Alhanalem: Yes, now let us go find more pictures to keep memorial.


	43. TT 43

*Jet, Silver and Espio were leaning against a wall, being almost practically silent until Jet couldn't take it any longer*

Jet: Dude! Somebody SPEAK TO ME!

Silver: *laughs* isn't that a name of a book?

Jet: Yes…Espio? What is wrong with you? Ever since this morning you haven't said a thing!

Espio:……..

_Emma: Sakura……she's…..dead……._

Espio: *shakes head and tries hard not to cry, then stares at the stairs*

Silver: *watches his gaze* Now that I think about it, was Mathue even THERE when this happened?

Espio: *grits his teeth* No…

Jet: Must be all tucked in his bed while the rest of us cry our eyes out worrying about a friend…

Espio:…..*pushes himself away from the wall and stomps up the stairs quickly*

Silver: Uh oh…*jumps away from the wall and runs up the stairs after him with Jet on his heels*

Espio: *bangs open the door, nearly breaking it off hinges* Where were you?

Mathue: Wha..? *sits up and rubs eyes*

Espio: You've been SLEEPING when one of our best friends got KILLED?

Mathue: Well it's not like I can he—WHOA! *scrambles backwards as Espio tries to punch him in the face but Espio gets held back by Silver and Jet*

Jet: Calm down!

Silver: You can't beat him up for something like this!

Espio: *breathes deeply then bounds back, pushing the others away from him and sprinting down the staircase*

*Espio tries to escape the house, but before he reaches the door he hears crying and stops instantly and looks around behind a half wall to see Galaxina sitting alone and crying*

Espio: Hey…*sits down next to her* Hey…its okay…

Galaxina: *sniffs* No it's not…Sakura…she's….*fresh tears fall from her eyes*

Espio: Alive…*hugs her* She's alive, Galaxina. She's okay.

Galaxina: N-now, but wh-what if—

Espio: Hey, don't even get started with me on the "what ifs". Shouldn't you just be happy that she's alive?

Galaxina: I-I am but…

Espio: But you're scared of what might have happened and if it would happen again?

Galaxina: *nods*

Espio: Hey, I wouldn't worry about it. We've had our fun in life and then we had the bad of it…it's gonna start over now. And I'd say from the looks of things nothing else is going to happen for a while…

Galaxina: Y-you think so?

Espio: Yeah. *stands up and helps her up* so I wouldn't worry about it.

Galaxina: Okay…*hugs him friendlily* thank you…

Espio: *hugs back* anytime…

Beast: *snaps a picture of them secretly, then chuckling, leaves*


	44. TT 44

Colossus: I cannot believe how badly we have all reacted to Sakura's death…

Cyclops: Hey, Sakura's our best friend, of course we all freaked out.

Jean: I should have kept under control though…I think we all should've.

Cyclops: Jean, you responded just as bad as we all did and it's explainable.

Colossus: Hmph…I will feel better once Shadowcat is better…

Jean: I'm sure she'll be just fine…

Cyclops: Heh, with the luck we've been having? *shakes head* I swear another death today and I'll go ballistic…

Colossus: *turns on him fiercely* Do not say she will die!

Cyclops: Okay okay, but I'm just saying.

Jean: Stop it, she's gonna be alright.

Cyclops: How would you know?

Jean: Well, if you have forgotten Mr. Pessimistic, I can read thoughts. Emma is with her right now and she knows Cat will be just fine…

Colossus: Then what is wrong with her? Why can we not see her?

Jean: Because she needs her rest, and she can't get that with all of us around her bed. As far as Emma can tell Shadowcat's got a concussion.

Cyclops: A concussion? From what? And how?

Jean: She's not sure…that's the only part that scares her.

Colossus: If somebody has hurt her—

Jean: Emma doesn't think she was hurt by anyone or anything so don't think of changing. Emma knows that Shadowcat hit her head on something at full blast, what she DOESN'T understand is how she did that but is still in her bed just as she was left that night when she went to sleep.

Cyclops: Something worth investigating…

Colossus: Indeed…

Jean: Maybe someday, but first we need more answered before we can start.

Colossus: Agreed…

Alhanalem: *sneaks up close and snaps a picture of the three of them, then walks away casually*


	45. TT 45

Rogue: I just can't TAKE this anymore! I mean, since when have we been so…so prone to all this drama! It's so frustratin' it's making my head spin!

Gambit: *leans against the wall playing with his princess cards and frowns* I know Rogue, I know…but it's not like we can control this type of thing. Just destiny, ya know?

Rogue: Well destiny's getting on my nerves…

Gambit: *flips over a card to reveal a nine heart* Tell me about it…

Nightcrawler: Who-oah! *loses his grip on the chandelier and falls, landing on top of Rogue*

Jubilee: Eeeek! *loses her grip two now that Nightcrawler wasn't holding her and falls on top of Nightcrawler*

Rogue: Oof!

Gambit: Rogue! *pulls Nightcrawler off her as Jubilee jumps up to reveal Rogue, who had turned blue*

Rogue: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

Nightcrawler: Eh heh…..sorry.

Rogue: *turns on him* What is wrong with you?! Why can't you just be normal and—

Nightcrawler: Rogue! I didn't mean to!

Rogue: Didn't mean to?! Well I oughta—

Jubilee: Hey, back off! *steps in front of her* the only person with a PROBLEM right now is you!

Rogue: You wanna mess with me boom boom? I should—

Gambit: Rogue, calm down.

Rogue: *stops in midsentence and looks over at Gambit* What did you say to me?

Gambit: I said to calm down…no real harm was done now was there?

Rogue: Do you NOT see me? *waves at herself to show him the point* HE MADE ME BLUE!

Gambit: Now, do you really think he did it on purpose hun?

Rogue: I-- *sighs and bows head* I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell at yall like that…I'm just…so…

Gambit: Out of sorts?

Rogue: Yeah…

Nightcrawler: Well apology accepted. And I'm sorry for turning you blue *grins* though it does look good on you.

Rogue: *smiles* Yeah, thanks.

Jubilee: Well, anyway, maybe me and Crawler over here should stick to the ground for a while. I don't feel like falling off any more chandeliers for today.

Nightcrawler: Yeah, I'm cool with that idea…*walks away with Jubilee next to him and Rogue turns to Gambit and they both started giggling and chuckling*

Beast: *sneaks up behind them and takes a picture and walks away*


	46. TT 46

Iceman: *walks up next to Magma, who was sitting outside the med-bay door with her elbows on her knees and hands propping her head up* Hey, you okay?

Magma: Yeahz…I guess soz…I'm just gladz Sakura is okay…

Iceman: Same…*looks at the med-bay door then sighs* Jean says it'll be a while before Emma will let us in, wanna go walk around or something? I'm getting a little bored.

Magma: Yeah, me two. Let's go. *stands up and the two walk up the stairs and towards the front door*

Beast: Hey. *walks up through one of the hallways with Al behind him, who was holding a camera* Where are you two going?

Iceman: Just heading outside.

Alhanalem: *frowns* Don't you want to wait for Cat to wake up physical?

Magma: We are, but Jean says it'll be a while. Trust us we'll be back before she stirs.

Beast: Well alright…just be careful out there…we don't want anyone else hurt.

Iceman: We won't. *opens the door and walks outside, Magma beside him* So…how have you been?

Magma: Otherz then a friend dying and anotherz seriously ill? Okayz.

Iceman: Hmm…no more nightmares scaring ya is there? *grins slightly*

Magma: *smiles* Nope, lookz like that hug of yours helped.

Iceman: Well as long as it helped I'm happy.

Magma: *blushes slightly* Heh heh, thanks.

Pyro: Yo Ice, Mag.

Iceman: *stops to see the blond haired boy who used to be his best friend* What do you want?

Pyro: Oh nothing really. *sits on top of a boulder* So what brings you on these sidewalks?

Magma: Nonez of your business!

Pyro: Oooo touchy touchy…I could straighten that out for ya. *takes a lighter from his pocket and moves the flame so it centered the palm of his hand*

Iceman: Touch her, and you'll find yourself frozen! *steps closer to Magma to shield her from the line of fire*

Pyro: You know, she'd be a wonderful girl if she didn't have the ability to volcano this whole entire world to pieces.

Magma: *eyes widen with fear as she remembers clearly the images of the volcano and lava spilling in the streets in the nightmare she had as a four year old*

_Iceman: __You really shouldn't have done that, Alison…your too dangerous to keep here…_

Iceman: Magma?

Magma: Wha-what?

Iceman: You okay?

Magma: Yeahz, I'm fine.

Pyro: *laughs* What's wrong Alice in Wonderland? Brain erupted?

Magma: *growls* Your goingz to wish you hadn't said thatz creep! *lifts up her hands and emits a couple of fireballs aimed at Pyro*

Iceman: Magma! No! *lifts a hand and freezes both fireballs before they hit Pyro*

Pyro: Eeeh! *removes arms that were shielding his face and stumbles backwards* You need to keep that monster on a leash! She's gonna kill someone! *turns around and sprints back to the boarding house he lived at with the rest of the brotherhood*

Magma: *breathes deeply and looks after him with a self disappointed look*

_Iceman: Your too dangerous to keep here…_

Magma: *bows head* He was right…

Iceman: Nah, don't listen to him. Pyro's a creep who gets everyone ticked off.

Magma: Yeah but no one has tried to kill him…

Iceman: *looks off in the direction of where Pyro left* I wouldn't count on that….*sighs* c'mon, let's go home…

*Magma nods and the two of them walk back home, where through the window Al snaps a pic of them walking on the sidewalk and runs away*


	47. TT 47

Kairi: *sighs* I hope Sakura's okay…and Cat…

Sora: Well they're both alive so I'm guessing their fine.

Meeth: How could you sayie that?

Sora: C'mon! I mean, they're alive and breathing, what's the harm?

Kairi: Why you selfish jerk! I think I might just throw you off the bridge early!

Sora: H-hey! No need to get hasty!

Meeth: Kairi, leave him beie. We have more importanty things to deal withy.

Kairi: Hmph…yeah…

Sora: Sooo…are we gonna have training today?

Kairi: *glares* how could you ask that? It's obvious we aren't!

Sora: Just trying to change the subject….

*Magma and Iceman walk in, both a little shaken*

Meeth: What happeny?

Magma: Just an encounter with a creep….

Kairi: Really? Who?

Iceman: *grits his teeth* Pyro…

Sora: I thought you and Pyro are best friends?

Kairi: *glares* dude, catch up to the latest gossip! Pyro and Iceman are sworn enemies and have been since last year, after…

Iceman: *sighs* if you guys don't mind, I think I'm gonna go wait for Cat to wake up….*walks away with his head bowed*

Magma: *shakes head* Great….*sighs* I'm going two. *walks away*

Meeth: We should probably goie two and see if Kitty wakie up yet.

Kairi: Yeah, I'm getting a little bored sitting here.

*Meeth, Kairi and Sora walk back down the stairs to where the med-bay was, and where everyone else sat*


	48. TT 48

*Wolverine was sitting against a wall, head bowed and thinking seriously, hidden from the rest of the group when Tikal walked by him*

Tikal: Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there.

Wolverine: It's alright kid, it's not like it was your fault.

Tikal: Hmm…mind if I sit down?

Wolverine: *nearly said no but thinks better of it* Sure.

Tikal: Thanks. *sits down next to him and watches him as he continues his thinking*

Wolverine:….*looks at her and grins slightly* What's wrong? Am I disturbing you?

Tikal: No. Just remembering this morning is all…

Wolverine: *sighs* Me two…and I can't stop…

Tikal: We were all really stressed out for a minute there, including you.

Wolverine: *covers his face with one hand* I yelled at him…I thought he was going to…I couldn't bear it if…

Tikal: Hey, it seemed logical didn't it? I mean, Nightcrawler feels very strongly towards Sakura. It would make sense.

Wolverine: The elf doesn't believe in that sort of thing though…I should have known better…

Tikal: It isn't your fault for not knowing. We're all young and it's probably the first thing we think of when something like this comes up…what I want to know is why you thought of it so…

Wolverine: Quickly? Because he was heading upstairs and when he was alone I didn't know what he was going to do…*bows head* I was about to do the same exact thing…

Tikal:…I know why you feel so strongly towards Sakura. You feel as if she's your sister, the sister you lost long ago.

Wolverine: *head snaps up and stares at her*

Tikal: I know all about it…and no one would think any less of you if you accomplished the deed. But they would feel even worse than before…

Wolverine: Yeah…I guess seeing the elf heading upstairs made me realize that…

Tikal: Yeah…

*the med-bay door finally opens after everyone had been waiting all day and Vector walks out*

Vector: Emma says that Kitty will be waking up soon, and she thought it was alright if you see her now. But no hassling her just yet! Her head is still tender.

*Everyone stands if they were sitting and walks through the door into the now crowded med-bay*

Shadowcat: Uuuugh…my head…*tosses a little bit in bed then sits up and opens her eyes, seeing everyone there* Whoa, where's the party?

Colossus: YOU'RE ALIVE! *practically jumps on her sobbing and hugs her tightly*

Shadowcat: I really missed something didn't I? *hugs him back and everyone starts cheering*

Vector: Alright, it's twelve in the morning and I know it's been a rough day so everyone head off to bed.

*Everyone groans but happily heads off the bed, yawning as Colossus picks up Shadowcat to help her to her bed and everyone is able to fall asleep immediately*


End file.
